Trust her
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Helia gets some mails from an anonymous sender, he threatens Helia about Flora and now he's determined to win her heart even though he's paranoid about confession. My very first FloraxHelia Fic
1. Threats

**I think I'm starting to like some FloraxHelia :) R&R please, I really want to see if this fic will be good enough for all you FloraxHelia fans :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Threats.

It was summer vacation in magix, the fairies, the witches, the heroes, and the wizards went back to their home realms. But we, the specialists, didn't bother going back to our home realms. Sky and Brandon wanted to see what summer was like in magix, Timmy was waiting for the summer physics convention, Riven really just lived here, Nabu stayed to protect and be with Layla since she didn't want to go back to Andros, and I just wanted some time with Flora.

"Helia, you've been getting a lot of mails and it keeps dinging" Riven, my roommate, complained since he was sleeping. He just got in to another fight with Musa last night so that kept him up.  
"More mail? That's the 5th one today" I sat down, finally opening the unread mails. I didn't bother checking any of them since surfing the net was never my habit.  
"Just reply to the user or read it! I can't sleep with that thing going on" Riven rested to his side and groaned, I better talk to Flora about this again.

_"Helia,  
You better watch out, your precious Flora will be mine soon"_

"What the heck?" I opened the 2nd message.

_"Helia,  
Don't even try to protect her cause I've been watching her since day 1 in Alfea, you better make memories with her now since I'll be striking after 7 days."_

"This has got to be a joke, right?" I opened the 3rd message.

_"Helia,  
Since you're too afraid to even confess your feelings towards her I was thinking of grabbing the chance of making her mine, no hard feelings? Pal? Besides, she doesn't even like you. A delicate flower like her deserves someone better than a nobody like you"_

"F-flora" I furrowed my eyebrows and thought about her, she is a delicate flower. I really liked Flora but I never had the guts to tell her how I feel, now someone's going to take her away from me?

_"Helia,  
You won't be able to protect her Helia, even if you try to win her heart I'll still have her in the end. You already had your chance with her but you never made a move. It's my turn now"_

"No" I closed my eyes and clamed myself down, I am not losing Flora.

_"Helia,  
Good luck, you're going to need it"_

"AHH!" I threw the small device that projected the screen, no way was this happening. Not now, I need more time with Flora, I need to tell her that I like her.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Riven sat up and threw me his pillow.

I stared at him and took deep breathes, some of the guys entered with worry in their eyes. Timmy knelt down and took the device and checked it, he tinkered for a while then placed it back on the desk.

"I think it isn't broken" He smiled at me.  
"Helia? Are you okay?" Sky patted my back.  
I looked at Timmy and pulled his collar "I need you to find someone for me."  
"Wh-what?" Timmy was shocked as he fixed his glasses.  
"Someone's been emailing me stuff about Flora and I need you to find out who he is" I loosened my grip and exhalde.  
"O-okay, just calm down" Timmy took the device and left the room.

Riven stood up shot a glare at me, I know, no one disturbs Riven when he sleeps. But this is Flora we're talking about, the sweet Nature Fairy of the Winx club that I adore so much.

"You better not do this again" Riven threatened.  
"Yeah yeah" I brushed it off.

Just then a loud ring screeched from Riven's bed, it was the sound of a flute. Riven's ringtone whenever Musa calls or texts. He ran to his bed and quickly answered the call, is that how couples are after they fight?

"Musa!" Riven smiled. "I know, sorry about last night... What? Later? I'm free... WHAT? No way! But... Fine, I'll tell them"

Riven threw his phone and dragged his feet over to us, he didn't look too happy, but when did he? He scoffed and rolled his eyes at us, what the heck did we do now?

"Pack your bags boys, the girls wants to take us out for some summer fun" Riven crossed his arms and had this huge grin on his face.  
"Alright!" Brandon ran out with Sky.  
"Musa also told me that Flora wanted to talk to you" Riven gave me a smile that made me want to hurt him.  
"About what?" I looked away.  
"I don't know, I don't speak chick" Riven threw his arms up and got his sports bag out.

I stood up and got my phone out, maybe calling Flora will help me calm a bit. We are just friends but I really wanted to be more tha that, I can't help but think Flora doesn't feel the same so I never made a move. But now things are different, I'll win her heart and that guy won't ever get her.

_"Helia?" Flora answered.  
_"Flora, hi, I just wanted to ask you something." I scratched the back of my head.  
_"Shh! It's Helia" Flora was talking to the girls that were giggling in the background "Sorry about that, what was it you wanted to ask?"  
_"Uhmm.. A-about the trip thing, I wanted to ask where the destination is" I gulped, man was I nervous.  
_"Solaria, Stella's father just opened a beach resort and we get to have it all to oursleves for a week" Flora giggled, I gulped again and smiled, she had the most adorable laugh.  
_"A week? You mean 7 whole days?" I frowned, that guys threatened to get Flora from me in 7 days.  
_"Considering that one whole week is equal to 7 days then yes" again, she giggled.  
_"O-oh, well, okay then. Can't wait to see you" I calmly said.  
_"S-same here" Flora's voice faded a bit "Shh! I'm still on the phone!"  
_"The girls?" I laughed.  
_"Sorry, they need to learn some manners" she was now further away from all the giggling in the background.  
_"It's okay, so? I'll see you later then?" I went to my closet and began to get some clothes.  
_"Yeah! Be here around 5-ish? Stella just started packing and you know how long she takes." Flora sweetly laughed.  
_"5-ish then" I laughed as well "See you"  
_"Bye" she then hung up._

I looked back at my stuff and heard a cough, Riven was done packing and he was smiling at me with corssed arms.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Nothing" he took his bag and went out.

We arraived in Alfea at 6pm, a huge plane was parked outside the school and a lot of guards were standing by. It was the Solarian air ship, looks like we won't be taking the portal.

"Hey!" Stella was dragging her huge luggage.  
"Need help sunshine?" Brandon ran to her.  
"You're such a gentleman hun" Stella poked Brandon's nose "But the guards will take care of this."

Stella clapped her hands and two muscular men took her heavy luggage, the other guards tried to help the other girls but they didn't have that much of a big bag.

"Let me" Sky offered his hand to Bloom.  
"Oh, sir, I'll manage" Bloom giggled.  
"No no, my lady will not carry anything in this vacation" Sky took Bloom's bag and took her hand.

Timmy walked over to Tecna and offered his hand as well, Tecna smiled at him and happily gave her bag. Timmy fell and dragged the medium sized backpack to the ship while Tecna walked with her chin up.

"Keep up, Timmy" Tecna was on the ship.  
"Y-yeah!" Timmy was lagging behind.

Nabu snapped his fingers and Layla's bag began to float to the ship.

"Thank you" Layla smiled and grabbed a hol of Nabu's arm.  
"You are very welcome" Nabu kissed her cheek.  
"Pshh" Riven grinned at Nabu.  
"What is your problem?" Musa placed her hands on her wiast.  
"Nothing" Riven took Musa's shoulder bag and swung it to his back.  
"Be careful with that you dick!" Musa yelled as she ran after Riven. "If any of my CD's break you'll have to pay for them!"

Flora and I were left, laughing at the two lovers. I looked at her and smiled, she looked really beautiful.

The sun was already setting and Flora was still glowing, her tanned skin looked so soft that I just want to stroke them. Her pouted lips were so red it made me stare at her for a good 5 minutes, those beautiful emerald eyes were staring at me and I just wanted to stay like this more.

"I-I'll carry that" I reached for Flora's bag.  
"Ah! N-no, I can carry it. It's not really heavy, but thank you" Flora shot me one of her sweet smiles.  
"I insist" I reached out again.

Flora blushed and squeaked, I looked at what I was holding and immediatly backed away. Her hand was so soft, it was as smooth as a flowers petal.

"S-sorry" I glanced to the other direction.  
"I-it's okay, uhm.. Shall we?" Flora leaned forward and looked at me.

We walked to the ship and took the remaining seats available, the two of us were seated next to each other since everyone was paired up already.

"On to Solaria!" Stella pointed to the sky and the ship's engine started to roar.

It was a long way to Solaria, we would get there by tomorrow. So right now, the girls started to get comfortable with their boyfriends.

"Thanks, Riv" Musa dozed off on Riven's chest.  
"Sleep well" Riven kissed his sleeping girl.  
"Oh Brandon!" Stella was in Brandon's arms.  
"My girl needs her beauty sleep" Brandon embraced Stella tighter.  
"You should rest as well Nabu" Layla was resting her head on Nabu's shoulder.  
"Yes, but I want to make sure that you get some rest first" Nabu caressed her cheek and Layla smiled.  
"Sky? Aren't you tired?" Bloom asked while she had her eyes closed.  
"Nah, you should rest now" Sky kissed her forehead.  
"Tecna, are you sure you want to help me? You can go and take a power nap or something?" Timmy was helping fly the ship.  
"I'm good" Tecna yawned and continued helping Timmy.

I looked to my side and Flora was dozing off, her head was bobbing and her body swayed. I pulled her next to me and wrapped my arms around her, she didn't protest so I felt kind off releaved. But what if she was too tired? Maybe she didn't have the energy to tell me off? What the heck am I doing?

"Helia" Flora whispered.  
"Huh?" I peeked and saw Flora in a deep sleep, she just called my name.

* * *

**well? Is it nice? Review :)**


	2. Our bed

**I'm not really sure if this is okay but I kinda liked it :P R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2: Our bed

"Helia" I pushed him a bit, he was still sleeping and we had just arrived in Solaria. "Helia, wake up."  
"Huh?" his eyes began to open.  
"Good morning" I happily greeted him.  
"Morning" Helia smiled at me "Sorry, I must have dozed off"  
"It's fine, you were tired" I pulled him up "Look"

I pointed at the window and below us was the Kingdom of Solaria, we had a bird's eye view of the palace. The sky looked beautiful and sun shined down which made Solaria look golden, it was really lovely.

"Pretty isn't it?" I smiled, still admiring the view.  
"Y-yeah, you really are" Helia uttered.  
I looked at him and felt my heart race "Wh-what?"  
"What? Uhm! The view, it's really nice" Helia looked down as well.

Did he just? Maybe I imagined it or something, he couldn't have said that.

"THE BEACH!" Layla ran to the front, the ocean really called out to her.  
"Layla! Don't run! You might trip- Ouch!" Nabu, ironically, tripped.

Helia and I laughed as we helped him up, we went over to where the others were and looked at the view. The resort was really something, sparkling waters and white sand was everywhere. I never would've thought that we were just in the city a few second ago, this ship was fast.

"Hurry! I wanna jump in that water!" Layla happily said.  
"Uh-uh ladies, we can't go to the beach yet. Daddy said we have to take the tour today, we'll be ending late afternoon. Maybe around 3 30 or 4 in the afternoon?" Stella swung her finger left to right.  
"What? That sucks" Layla pouted.  
"You can enjoy the waves tomorrow" Musa swung her arm around Layla.  
"While I enjoy me some sights" Riven growled as he stared at Musa.  
"Pervert" Musa stuck her tongue out and went over to me.  
"Baby, I'm your man now, it's not perverted if it's me" Riven shot his hands up and walked over to us.

I was laughing while blocking Riven from Musa, the ship started to rock since the two kept running everywhere. Riven manage to elbow Timmy cold, he accidentally steered the ship deep right and the airship immediately fell hitting some trees.

"Flora!" Helia grabbed my arm and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and gripped Helia's shirt, Tecna was trying to wake Timmy while the Solerian guards were managing the wheel.

* * *

"Are you hurt? Flora? Does anything hurt at all?" Helia was looking at my arms.

The guards successfully got the airship in the sky again and we landed safely by the shore of the resort, but as soon as we got down Helia panicked.

"I'm fine, Helia" I smiled at him, he's such a sweet guy.  
"Are you sure? You don't feel any throbbing or pain anywhere?" Helia cupped my face.  
"Yes, I'm fine" I giggled this time.  
"Thank goodness" he sighed.  
"How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?" I took his arm, it looked kind off red.  
Helia pulled away and hid his arm "I-I'm fine, that was just a scratch."

I was about to pull his arm again but we suddenly heard some yelling from the side, it was Stella.

"I swear to the sun god of Solaria that if you do that again I will destroy you!" Stella hissed at Riven, he was hiding behind Musa.  
"Same here" Musa glared at her boyfriend.  
"Take it easy ladies" Riven smiled nervously at them, it was his fault.  
"Tec, I'm really sorry. Is Timmy okay?" Musa frowned and looked at Tecna.  
"He is, no worries" Tecna was kneeling down in front of Timmy who was seated up right.  
"I forgot how huge Riven was" Timmy massaged his head.  
"And don't you forget it" Riven proudly said with his hands on his waist.  
"Jerk" Musa slapped the back of his head.

She and Stella walked away and were headed to the resort where Sky, Bloom, Layla, and Nabu were in. They checked in for us since we had to scold Riven, give Timmy some rest, and calm Helia from his panic attack.

"You're friends are quite active" Helia walked along beside me.  
"You should see Layla and Stella fight" I giggled, it was like a combination of Riven, Stella, and Musa.

The resort was really enormous, sun rays would enter everywhere since all the doors and windows were open and the place really looked golden. The Solarian crest was painted on the middle of the reception area and there were vased plants everywhere.

"Princess Stella!" a blonde man approached us with open arms. "Welcome to the resort"  
"Hey Jones, I love what you've done to the place" Stella winked.  
"Of course, we had an amazing designer." Jones smiled at Stella.  
"I know I am!" Stella squealed.  
"Shall I take you to your rooms, ma'am? The tour around the grounds won't be till later, an hour to be exact. You and your friends might want to freshen up" Jones bowed and clapped, tons of bell hoppers appeared.  
"Did you get the rooms that I reserved?" Stella raised her eyebrow.  
"Of course ma'am" Jones smiled.  
"Perfect" Stella wore her huge pink shades and walked to the elevator.

We followed her and everything inch of this place was just amazing, I can't believe Stella designed it.

We reached the 5th floor and the place wasn't air conditioned, I was really happy with this. It looked so natural and fresh, the floor had a perfect open view of the beach.

"Brandon, honey, our room is over there" Stella pointed to the last room by right with the crest of the sun and the moon hanging on the door.  
"We're sharing a room?" Brandon had a huge smiled on his face.  
"Yes!" Stella squealed and hugged him.

Typical, we should've seen this coming from the start.

"Musa, Layla, you two share a room" Stella smiled at the two. "It's the first one on the right."  
"What!" Riven yelled "How come I don't get to room with her?"  
Musa laughed and poked Riven on the chest "Because you are a per-vert"  
"I am not! Who am I rooming with?" Riven glaread at Stella.  
"Him" Stella pointed at Nabu.  
"Me?" Nabu pointed at himself.  
"Yes, you" Stella grinned at Riven.  
"Serves you right" Layla chuckled at the annoyed specialist.  
"Whatever" Riven entered the 2nd room to the right.  
"Bloom darling, you're sharing a room with Sky since he isn't a pervert." Stella pointed to the room opposite from her's. "Same goes for you Tecna, Timmy will be rooming with you on 2nd room to the left"  
"I'm okay with that" Sky grabbed Bloom's hand and went over to their room.  
"See you guys" Tecna was already half inside her room with Timmy.

Wait, that means... I'm rooming with Helia? That Stella!

"Hey" Stella smiled at me.  
"You are a sneak" I pouted my lip and furrowed my eyebrows.  
"And that's why you love me" Stella gave me a quick hug and ran to her room.

Helia and I were left outside, alone, just the two of us, standing in front of each other, not saying a word, an awkward silence filled the air. I didn't know what to do at all!

"S-so.." Helia started "Do you want to rest or something?"  
"Sure" I glanced away, I felt my cheeks burning and I couldn't let him see that.

Helia opened the door to our room and I got more annoyed, there was only 1 bed. A huge king size bed made for two. Stella really thought about this, maybe everyone had the same situation?

"I'll sleep on the couch" Helia smiled at me, I felt kind of relieved that he understood me but a bit guilty.  
"N-no" I grabbed his arm, he was about to approach the couch.  
"What is it?" he looked back, I freed his arm and bit my lower lip.  
"W-we can share, it is a bed for t-two people" I gulped, hoping he doesn't notice my cheeks.  
"If you're okay with it then I guess... We can sleep together" Helia glanced away and scratched the back of his head.  
"Sleep together?" I thought about it for a sec.  
"No! That's not what I meant, I was just saying that I'm fine sleeping in the same bed as you. Not sleep WITH you, but that won't be a bad thing.. No! That wasn't what I wanted to say..." Helia was blushing and I couldn't help but laugh "What.. I meant was.."  
"I get it" I laughed harder, he looked really cute.  
"Sorry" he laughed.

After unpacking Helia and I went out to check on our friends, the hall seemed too quiet. I could seriously hear the wind blow on my door and that was a really rare thing if the Winx and Specialists were in the same room, although, having Stella as a friend really makes any quiet moments unattainable.

I knocked on Musa and Layla's room was Helia was in front of Riven and Nabu's room.

"Yo Flo!" Musa answered the door, she had clothes on her head and some socks dangling from her side.  
"Did something just explode in here?" I peeked in the room and saw clothes everywhere.  
"Nah, Layla and I were just unpacking." Musa gestured me to go in.  
"You two really need to unpack more neatly" I took some clothes on the ground.  
"Hey Flora!" Layla came out of the bathroom.  
I picked up a red underwear with an L on the middle "Really?"  
"Sorry, I just love that thing" Layla snatched it away from me.

I sat on the bed and started to fold their clothes, Musa ad Layla were doing the same.

"So? How's Helia?" Musa grinned at me.  
"Wh-what about Helia?" I stood up and placed some clothes on the drawer.  
"Oh don't hide it, Flo!" Layla pushed me "We know you're just loving that pacifist!"  
"Yeah! Bloom told me that you call out his name from time to time" Musa threw me her cap.  
"I do not!" I thought for a moment "Do I?"  
"Guilty!" the two laughed at me.  
"No! Wait! I don't like him!" I pouted.  
"I agree" Musa nodded.  
"Same here" Layla nodded as well.  
"You do?" I asked a bit surprised.  
"Yeah, because you LOVE HIM!" both of them started laughing again.

I glared at them and crossed my arms, I can't say that I don't love Helia because I really do. Every since I felt that spark between us I just can't get him out of my mind, he made me feel so alive and happy.

"She isn't denying it!" Musa pointed at me.  
"Oh! Girl! Flora's in love!" Layla teased.  
"No!" I threw them thier clothes again and ran outside.

I shut the door behind me and covered my face with my palms, my cheeks felt hot and I needed to make the blush go away. I can't let anyone see me like this, especially Helia!

"Flora!" Bloom waved at the end of the hall.  
"H-hey" I walked over to her.

Bloom's door was open so I saw her room, I really got shocked with what I saw.

"You and Sky have separate beds?" I pointed, Sky was lying down on the right bed and Bloom's bag was rested on the left.  
"Of course, isn't that normal?" Bloom smiled at me.

I ran and knocked on Tecna and Timmy's room to check if they had the same setting as Blooms.

"Keep it down" Tecna opened the door slightly "Timmy's sleeping"  
"Sorry" I whispered. "I just want to ask you something"  
"What is it?" Tecna whispered back.  
"Does your room have two beds?" I tried peeking in.  
"Huh? Yes" Tecna revealed the room and two bed with a sleeping Timmy on the left and a couple of papers were on the right.  
"Seriously?" I frowned and went over to Stella's room.

I knocked and crossed my arms, Stella was getting on my nerves now. Musa and Layla had 1 bed but their girls so that was okay, but for me and Helia to share a bed? That was just too embarrassing, what will Helia think?

"Hello?" Stella's head popped out.  
"Stella" I glared at her.  
"I see you liked your room" she smiled at me.  
"Oh, you think?" I pouted.  
"I'm just helping you, okay?" Stella grinned at me.  
"Seriously, Stel? I can't sleep in the same bed as Helia, it's too..." I bit my lip.  
"Romantic?" she continued.  
"Embarrassing!" I protested with flushed cheeks.  
"I'm just doing what's best for my sweet and lovable Flora" Stella pinched my cheek.

I swatted her hand away and looked behind her, Brandon was lying down on a small bed while there was a king sized bed just beside it. Even they didn't share a bed, what was that about?

I walked away and groaned "Thanks a lot, Stella"  
"Don't mention it sweetie! Don't forget, we need to get ready for the tour so no funny stuff with Helia yet!" Stella yelled, practically announcing it.  
"Stella!" I turned my head at her with wide eyes.  
"Oops!" she smiled and slammed her door closed.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Or was just good enough? Seriously, I'm new to this :P**


	3. Lost

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost

Helia and I were just talking, Nabu and Riven had one bed as well. I told Helia about the others and he just sat still, a weird look crept up on his face.

"How are we doing at this fine morning?" Stella peeked in our door.  
"Just great, Stella" I smiled at her, but I was still annoyed.  
"Perfect, now, Flora, we must attend to that tour now." Stella turned to Helia. "Helia, I am so sorry for interrupting this little date but we really have to go"  
"Date?" Helia raised his eyebrow.  
"Stella!" I threw a pillow at her but she manage to close the door on time.  
"Hurry up love birds!" Stella yelled out side the room.

I sighed and turned away from Helia, this is realy too much for me to handle. Talk about embarrassment overload, I was just getting comfortable with Helia but Stella had to ruin it.

"We better go" Helia stood up and looked at me.  
"Y-yeah, let's" I rushed to the door, trying to hide myself from him.

Outside Stella and Bloom were by the bridge that connected the hall to the elevator, Sky and Brandon were on the opposite side of them, talking as well, Tecna was with Timmy trying to help him but Timmy seemed okay. Layla was with Nabu taking some pictures and Musa was trying to get away from Riven.

"Look who decided to join us" Riven grinned at Helia.  
"What?" Helia glared at him.  
"We've been out here for a couple of minutes waiting for you two" Riven pointed at us.  
"Sorry" I stuck my tongue out.  
"What were you two doing" Musa locked her arm around me.  
"Talking, that's it!" I looked at Musa and furrowed my eyebrow.  
"Sure you were!" Stella yelled.  
"C-can we just go!" I freed myself from Musa and ran to the elevator.

Everyone, except for me and Helia, laughed. We entered the elevator and went down for that tour, everyone was obviously trying to stop themselves from talking or laughing.

I ran out the elevator and waved at them.

"Ahem" a man behind me coughed, I looked back and it was Jones.  
"Hello" I smiled.  
"Shall we?" he bowed and pointed at the bus.

We left the main resort and was now circling the entire area, it was enormous. There were 5 different pools, 3 gardens, 6 different cultured restaurants, 2 playgrounds, 3 gyms, a huge beach, 6 rest houses, 4 bars, 4 clubs, 2 basketball courts, and 8 spa's.

"Do you want to go to the garden later?" Helia whispered, I sat up straight and flinched. His breath was warm and it tickled the back of my neck, I felt my heart pound so fast.  
"I-I'd love too" I looked at him.

We stepped out of the bus and began the foot tour of the mini mall, it was the first stop of the grand tour. Obviously Stella had requested this.

"Come on!" Stella pulled Brandon inside.

Everyone followed the two, Helia was standing next to me looking at something at the side. I bent forward and looked. It was Nabu and Layla, they were walking at another direction.

"Do you think we should follow them?" I looked up at Helia.  
"We should, Nabu will always listen to Layla and I am sure this was her plan" Helia took my hand and walked.

This is the first time we ever held hands like this, what if my palms get sweaty? That'll be a turn off!

**HELIA POV**

I looked back at Flora and felt like my whole world just crashed, she just withdrew her hand. That means something, something hurtful.

"Flora?" I lifted her chin.  
"Sorry, you can catch up to them faster if you run ahead." she looked away.  
"I won't leave you here" I protested, it was really fine if we don't catch up. "Besides, I think we already lost them."

I pointed to the area where they ran off too and no one was there, just an empty road. I took Flora's hand again, hoping she wouldn't let go.

"Come on, we need to find those two" I smiled at her.  
"Okay then" she gave me a really beautiful smile.

We ran around the place, passing by some restaurants and pools. We were headed for the beach since Layla was dying to surf, it was the only place were we think those two would've ran off too.

"Where are we?" Flora questioned.

I looked around and the place looked really unfamiliar, we were suppose to see the beach by now. I was sure this was the way.

"I'm not so sure" I frowned, this was all my fault.  
"L-let's go back, Helia" Flora stepped closer to me, she looked really scared.  
"Hey, we're gonna be fine. No one's going to hurt us, this is Stella's resort" I smiled and embraced her.  
"Yeah but what if we don't find our way back? This place is really big" Flora gulped.  
"Don't worry" I looked around again and smiled at what I saw "We can just stay in the garden"  
"Garden?" Flora looked at me.  
"Over there" I pointed.

A huge glassed greenhouse was just a mile away from us, we could just give the guys a ring from there.

"You feeling okay?" I looked at Flora again, she was dozing off.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired." she exhaled.

I stopped and scooped her from the ground, Flora gasped and began to squirm.

"Helia!" she was trying to get down.  
"Just let me do this, I don't want you to pass out." I sternly looked at her, right now I'm really focused on her health.  
"But.." Flora bit her lip.  
"It's fine, Flora. I want to do this" I smiled at her.

Flora didn't say anything more, she rested her head on my chest and sighed. I know, she didn't like it. But I wasn't going to let her walk while she looked exhausted, a girl can only endure so much.

We arrived at the greenhouse an Flora immediately looked up, the plantation really got to her. There were different kinds of flowers and plants from different realms and there was a picnic set up by the middle of the grass, it was like someone placed it there.

"It's beautiful!" Flora smiled, her hands were around my neck and I felt her pull me a bit.

I walked to the blanket were the picnic was placed and laid Flora on it, she gestured me to sit and I followed.

"Helia, this is really beautiful" Flora inhaled.  
"Y-yeah" I laughed.

The place was just like her, calm and beautiful.

"H-hey, Flora" I called out.  
"Hm?" she looked at me with a smile.  
I gulped and blushed "D-do you have your phone?"  
"My phone?" she tilted her head.  
"Yeah, maybe w-we can call the others?" I was getting really nervous right now, she just looks really beautiful.  
"Let me check" Flora began to pat her pockets. "No, I think I left it in the room"  
I checked my pockets and found only the card key to our room "Same here."

We looked at each other and started to laugh, I felt really stupid not bringing my phone maybe she felt the same as well.

I wiped the tear that was on my eye and spotted a phone just behind Flora, we could call someone to get us out of here. But wait... This was my chance to be alone with her, I can try to win her with this set up. It's perfect.

"S-since we're gonna be here for a while, do you want to enjoy the picnic?" I picked the flower that was beside me and gave it to her.  
"Thank you" Flora happily accepted the flower and smelled it "Is it okay? I mean this isn't ours"  
"I think it's for the guests, which we are" I took a piece of paper that was on the basket. "Enjoy dear guests!" I read out loud.  
Flora laughed and nodded. "Then I guess this is ours"

I took some cups out of the basket while Flora was mixing some herbs in to hot water, there were some sweets inside and coincidentally they were Flora's favorite treats, strawberry shortcake and some cream puffs.

"Oh wow!" Flora smiled.  
I laughed and handed her some cake, she just looked so adorable "Here"  
"Thank you very much" Flora looked really happy, that was really a relief for me. At least she wasn't scared anymore.

Flora gave me some tea and we enjoyed the day with the view of the nature, it was really something. I just hope I can do more to impress her, I'll make sure to shower Flora with everything I've got just so by the end of the week I'll be able to confess to her.

"Helia" she scooted over next to me.  
"Y-yeah?" I looked away, trying to hide the blush that appeared on my face.  
"Can I ask you something?" Flora tried to look at me.  
"Anything" I gulped.  
"Wh-what kind of girl do you like?" she sounded a bit off back there, I looked at Flora and her face seemed a bit red.  
"What kind?" I sat back and thought for a moment.  
"Y-yeah, just a bit curious" Flora squeaked.  
"Well, I like natural girls" I smiled at her, hoping she gets the hint "Someone who doesn't pretend and isn't afraid to show who she really is, a girl who doesn't care what other people say about her."  
"Oh" was the only thing she could say.

Flora sat in her thought for a while and I couldn't help but smile in her state, she looked really confused.

"Wh-what about you?" I boldly asked.  
"Me?" she looked a bit shocked.  
"Yeah, what kind of guy do you like?" I gulped, hoping I could be the guy.  
"Let's see" Flora tapped her chin. "Simple"  
"What?" I asked, a bit confused to her answer.  
"I like simple guys" she smiled at me.

_Simple? What does that even mean?_ I thought to myself. Anyone can be simple, but it's Flora were talking about here. From what I heard she never had a crush, so how does being simple help me win her heart?

"Helia, I just want a guy who's natural as well" Flora laughed at me, I think she noticed my weird expression.  
"Ah, I-I knew that" I laughed as well.  
"Is there a girl you like?" she smiled at me.  
"What?" I gulped and backed away a bit.  
"You know? Do you like anyone?" she leaned forward.

Am I going to confess to her now? I can't! Not yet, not now! This is too soon, day 1 of my wooing.

"Well?" she stared at me with those beautiful emerald eyes.  
"Uhmm.. I... Uhhh.." I looked away, I couldn't take it. My heart was beating really fast. "Like... Uhmm.."  
"Hm?" Flora raised her eyebrow.

I felt my blood rise up to my cheeks and sweat was dripping from my head, my hands were trembling and my throat felt dry. I couldn't speak anymore, with the whole confessing thing and Flora just inches from me, how am I suppose to talk?

"Helia?" Flora softly spoke, her pink lips were luring me to kiss her but I needed to stop myself.  
"Uhmmm.." I cleared my throat.  
"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" someone yelled

We both looked at the main entrance and Bloom was standing with her arms on her waist, Sky was just behind her with a smirk on his face. I stood up and helped Flora get up, I really need to thank them later.

"Where have you guys been?" Bloom hugged Flora. "I was so worried!"

Just then the rest of our friends appeard and they didn't look too happy, even Nabu and Layla were with them!

"Hey guys" I greeted with a wave.  
"Hey..." Riven greeted back but he just walked pass me and went to Sky.

They all huddled around Sky and took Bloom away from Flora, they walked a few meters away from us and began to whisper.

"What was that about?" Flora looked at me.  
"I actually don't know" I raised my eyebrow as I stared at everyone.

* * *

**OH! Why didn't they get mad at Helia and Flora :) Find out soon! Review please :D**


	4. Just your typical morning

**Too short? I know, but it's still morning and this just popped in my head :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Just your typical morning

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Helia yelled as I was cleaning his bruised arm, he tried to hide it but luckly I manage to wake up before him.

Helia looked at me with shot open eyes, I stuck my tongue out and laughed. He needed this, plus I don't want him to get an infection.

"Good morning to you too" I took the medicine and bandages away.  
"Flora?" he panted, his face was sweating.  
"Sorry, I just had to patch you up." I walked back to the bed and sat next to him.  
"O-oh" Helia looked away. "I told you, it was nothing"  
"Really?" I poked the bandaged wound.  
"OUCH!" he yelled again.  
I laughed "So that's nothing?"

Helia raised his eyebrows and I laughed more, he looked so innocent.

"Sorry" he bowed his head.  
"It's okay, I know you were just protecting me" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and brushed the nervousness away. "Thanks."

**HELIA POV**

_Oh wow, Oh wow, Oh wow, Oh wow, Oh wow!_ Flora's soft pink lips just touched my cheek, maybe I'm actually making progress, maybe she kind off liked me.

"Come on" she stood up and walked to the door.

I followed her outside and the rest of the guys were near the elevator, we went down to enjoy some breakfast.

I stared at Flora, her white dress made her tanned skin glow and look smooth. I wanted to reach out and embrace her, I soon will, after this week I'll make sure she's mine.

"Welcome to Stellar Buffet! Where you can taste different kinds of food with in arms reach" Stella stood by the entrance  
"Stellar Buffet?" Tecna eyed Stella with a smile on my face.  
"Yeah! After all this part of the resort was named after me" Stella swung her arm around Brandon.  
"I say it's perfect" Brandon gave Stella a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Your tables are ready ma'am" a waiter coughed and entered.

Golden walls, marble flooring, silver fountains hung on each side of the room, fresh bright flowers filled the aired room, see through orange curtain hung around the huge windows that would lead to a balcony, and a really big picture of Stella was hung in the center of the room.

"Beautiful!" Brandon swung his hand up and bowed at the picture.  
"She sure is" Stella giggled at her boyfriend.

How I wish Flora and I could be a couple.

"Princess, here is your table" the waiter pulled a chair.  
"Allow me" Brandon pushed the guy and helped Stella sit.  
"Thank you darling!" Stella smiled and looked at us.

The tables everywhere were for only two people, we aren't eating in the same table? What the heck kind of place is this?

"Stella" Flora placed her hands on her tiny waist.  
"You guys are probably wondering about this" Stella gave us a fake smile.  
"Glad you noticed" Musa crossed her arms.  
"The Stellar resort wing are for couples" Stella flashed us a huge grin "The Radius wing is where the families stay while the Lunar wing is for a specific gender, like girls room are for girls while boys are for boys."  
"What? You mean I came here to be stuck with this lump?" Musa pointed at Riven who was just behind her.  
"Lump? I am your boyfriend woman!" Riven grabbed Musa from behind and dragged her to a table.  
"I guess I'll be dining with a beautiful Lady at this fine morning" Nabu bowed in front of Layla and kissed her hand.  
"Oh you!' Layla blushed and made her way to a table.  
"Come on Sky! I really want a seat next to the window!" Bloom grabbed Sky's hand and ran.  
"Woah!" Sky laughed and tried to run as well.  
"Interesting, Timmy you can work on that later." Tecna grabbed Timmy and went over to the buffet, there were unfamiliar foods and Tecna seemed to be interested in them.  
"Sure thing" Timmy threw the device, my portable monitor, at the table.

So that means I'm clearly paired up with Flora, well, I really need to thank Stella some day. I was getting more and more confident as we had more time to be alone, breakfast will sort of be a piece of cake.

"Helia!" Flora waved at me, she was already seated.

I walked to her and admired her beauty, if I manage to pull this off and be with her in the end then I'll be the happiest man alive.

"Hey" I sat down just across her.  
Flora placed her arms on the table and rested her head on her bridged hands, she smiled at me and raised her eyebrow "You look awfully nervous"  
"I-I do?" I sat back and gulped, was it that obvious?  
"Kinda" she giggled.  
"W-well, i-it's my first time in a place like this. I-I'm trying to be a bit cautious, one wrong move and I might end up breaking something" I lied, obviously.  
"That makes two of us" Flora exhaled with relief.  
"Y-yeah" I laughed the nervousness out. "Soooooo?"  
"Hm?" she tilted her head.

_She wanted to talk to you! Bring that up as a conversation starter!_ I smiled and relaxed my whole body.

"Riven told me that you wanted to talk to me" I remembered what Riven told me back in Red Fountain.  
"AH! Yes" Flora sat up straight and coughed.  
"What's it about?" I smiled at her.  
"Well, I've always wanted to talk about your painting" Flora played with her fingers, she looked so adorable.  
"My painting? Really?" I smirked, this was the first time someone ever took interest in my work.  
"More on 1st hand experience" she said in a much lighter tone.  
Experience? Does she...? "You want to me to teach you?"  
"If it's not too much trouble, I know a beginner like me can't catch up to your level but..." Flora pushed her hands up and looked at me.

I started to laugh, who would've ever thought Flora would ask art lessons from me?

"What's so funny?" Flora pouted and her scrunched up her nose.  
"Nothing, but I'd love to teach you" I smiled at her.  
"How does early afternoon sound?" she had a huge smile and her voice sounded so excited.  
"Perfect" I nodded.

* * *

**I'm trying to make this story a bit longer so you guys can have ore HeliaxFlora fluff and so I can practice their pairing. Hope you like it :)**


	5. Red

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I'm totally loving Helia and Flora! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Red

"Sky!" Bloom yelled.

We just finished eating breakfast and it was already 10am, Bloom finished eating breakfast an hour ago and was hurrying Sky so they could go swimming. Layla and Nabu had already left since Layla wanted to go to the beach, Timmy and Tecna were taking their time tasting the food, Stella and Brandon were enjoying each other's company, Riven was trying to be all sweet by force feeding Musa, while Flora and I just finished eating and were now chatting.

"So we just ditch them?" Flora raised her eyebrow as a grin crept on her face.  
I pointed at the empty table where Nabu and Layla sat "They left us"  
"Oh, right" Flora stuck her tongue out and playfully knocked her head.

By our side Bloom was already dragging Sky out; Sky still had a plate with him and was seated in an Indian position.

"Sky!" Bloom struggled.  
"You're doing a good job beautiful" Sky munched on the last piece of bread that he had.

They left the room and we all bursted out laughing, Flora had her hand on her stomach and she just looked so cute.

"RIVEN!" Musa yelled on the other side.

We all shifted our eyes and looked at the couple; Musa's face was covered in some sort of creamy goo.

"Say 'ah' baby" Riven had a spoon on his right hand and Musa on his left.  
"Getch away! Wiven!" Musa had a spoonful of dessert.  
"Taste good, huh?" Riven grinned.  
Musa gulped and coughed, she glared at Riven and smacked his head "REALLY GOOD! JERK!"

Riven laughed and pulled Musa from her seat, he dragged her to the door as she clawed his arms. I really envy them, maybe Flora and I can be that sweet.

"Was Riven really like that?" Flora laughed as she took a sip of orange juice.  
"Not really, he started to be soft when Musa became his girl" I smiled at her, she looked so innocent right now.  
Flora smiled and exhaled "Do you think a guy can change for me?"  
I sat back and blinked. "Uhmm.."

I changed for her; I attended Red Fountain just to see her. Maybe that'll score me some points.

"Anything's possible" I glanced away from her.

Flora smiled at me and nodded, I just wanted to make her mine.

"Let's go" I took the napkin and wiped my face.  
"Painting?" Flora squealed.  
"Yeah" I extended my hand out.

Flora happily accepted and took my hand; she stood up and walked to the door. Stella, Brandon, Tecna and Timmy were left in the room, still, enjoying their breakfast.

We were headed to one of the gardens that Stella had recommended, it was an open fielded garden that said to have more flowers and plants than in the greenhouse.

It wasn't that far from the resort, just a 15 min walk that I'd happily enjoy with Flora. Side by side we didn't have an awkward air between us, everything felt so right.

I looked over at Flora and she was humming something, her leafy green eyes calmly looking ahead, her golden brown hair swaying to her every move, and her scent reached my nostrils.

We reached the open fielded garden and Flora was just stunned, Stella wasn't kidding when she said there were A LOT more flowers.

"We're gonna paint here?" Flora looked at me with excited eyes.

I nodded and pointed at the pieces of papers and canvases that were lying on one of the trees, there were paints and oil pastels surrounding it. I had asked Nabu to place them there since he left earlier with Layla, luckily he manage to do it even if Layla was really forceful.

We walked to the area and Flora began to pick up some colors.

"What can I paint or draw first?" Flora had a paintbrush on her right hand.  
"Anything, just tell me and I'll guide you" I took a paintbrush and canvas.  
"Uhmm.." Flora tapped her chin with the paintbrush. "An expression!"

That was really adorable, only a few people would know how to draw an expression.

"Okay, what kind?" I laughed.  
"I'm not sure yet" she pouted at me and battered her beautiful eyes at me.  
"Th-then.." I gulped; she's too cute "Pick a color"

Flora hummed again and looked at the different colors that were displayed on the grass; she raised her eyebrow and pouted again.

"This should be nice" Flora took some red.  
"Oh" I smiled at her, she had some unique taste in colors.

She positioned herself in front of the canvas and stared at it, she looked at me and smiled. I could tell she didn't have a clue on what to paint, a clueless flower.

"Need help?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Please?" she stuck her tongue out.

I laughed and stood behind her, my knees were starting to get weak since this was the first time I've ever been so close to her. First the kiss on the cheek and now I get to be inches apart from her, I might faint here.

I took one deep breath and got my thoughts together, I leaned forward and whispered. "Just relax"

Her body shivered as I grasped her wrist, she let out a small giggle that had a groggy effect on her throat. I slowly moved my hand and guided her through the canvas, a blank white fabric that can portrait everything is an artist's words.

"Don't be nervous" I whispered again, her hand was shaking a bit.  
"But..." she gasped as the brush touched the white fabric.  
"Gently Flora" I loosened my grip.

After a few more minutes Flora was already painting by herself, she added some water to make a few effects and she looked like she had a talent for this. Lighter red was on the outer area and darker red was in the middle, the water added some spike effect.

"That looks really nice" I leaned forward and had a closer look.  
"Thanks, but..." Flora raised her eyebrow. "How come you only made me paint with one color?"

I smiled and took the paintbrush from her, time to explain.

"Well" I coughed "You wanted to paint expression, right?"  
"Yes" she smiled at me.  
"And you chose the color red" I grinned at her cuteness.  
"Correct" she giggled this time.  
"Since you wanted to paint expression I wanted to see what color you wanted to use and how you wanted to paint" I crossed my arms. "Red has two meaning, love and hate"  
"Really now?" she placed her delicate painted hands on her hips.  
"Yes" I chuckled at her pouted face.  
"You mean bloody red for hate and..." Flora tapped her chin.  
"Calming red for love" I continued and laughed again.

Flora raised her eyebrow and gave me a weird look, she was wondering why I was laughing.

"What?" she looked at me.  
I pointed her brush in front of her and stroked some paint on her button nose "That's better."

Her chin had some red paint since she tapped it and it wouldn't be complete if her nose didn't have any as well.

"Helia!" she blushed and tried to take the brush away from me.  
"It suits you!" I laughed harder and raised my arm.  
"Fine!" she grinned and took some paint.

I crossed my arms as Flora threw the red paint at me, I felt liquid pass through my thin white shirt and man was it warm.

Flora was laughing with an empty can on her hand, I grinned and grabbed another bucket just behind me. Flora brushed the tears from her eyes and looked at me, I smiled and threw some red paint at her direction.

"Heli-" Flora's shut her mouth as the paint splashed on her face and dress.

I laughed as I walked to her; I took my handkerchief out and began to wipe her face.

"You cheat" she pouted.  
"Hey, I didn't start this" I chuckled. "But red does suits you"

Flora smiled and her face began to redden, or was it because of the paint? But all I could really focus on was her beautiful eyes, those hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"Uhmm.." I gulped.  
"What is it?" Flora squeaked.  
"W-we should probably change" I backed away.  
"Oh" she glanced to the side "Yeah, we should."

We both walked away from the messed up area and cautiously tried to avoid touching the other unpainted plants, we left the garden in silence with the painting in my hand.

"What the hell?" Tecna yelled at us, we had just entered the resort and they happen to see us.  
"Hey Tec" Flora waved her painted hands.  
"Did you guys have a stabbing contest or something?" Tecna glared at us.  
"Nah, I was just teaching Flora how to paint" I swung the canvas to reveal her master piece.  
"That's really nice" Timmy stared at it.  
"Thanks!" Flora smiled.  
"Not the point here" Tecna rolled her eyes "Flo, go get changed and meet us after 30 minutes. Stella wants to go shopping and you know she isn't the patient type"  
"Oh!" Flora jumped "Sorry Helia"  
"No problem" I chuckled, but I really didn't want her to leave.

Flora dashed away while Timmy and Tecna stared at me, I smiled and wiped my face.

"I won't even argue" Tecna shot her hands up and walked away "See you two"  
"Bye Tec!" Timmy waved and turned to me.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"About your device" he took it out from his pocket.  
"Did you find the guy?" I took the device from it.  
"Sorry" Timmy frowned "But no, he somehow got away from the web and I couldn't track him."

I groaned and walked away, at least the guy doesn't know where we are. But I'm still winning Flora's heart.

"Come on, since the girls are going to the mall, again, Sky and Brandon wanted us to check the gym out" Timmy walked away.  
"Sure" I lazily followed.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? :D  
Flora's painting is at my profile :)**


	6. Spa day

**Okay, sorry of it's short, it's 1 am and I'm really tired. I had writers block yesterday so I couldn't write but I suddenly got this idea a while ago and wrote it before I could even forget.**

**Now, I want to thank you all for reviewing :) And I'm sorry for not updating right away, I was suppose to update this tuesday but I had some family problems. While writing the first part of this chapter my mom suddenly went crazy and broke all the glass and plates on the floor and we had to stop her, so I accidentally had shattered glass on my knees and forgot to continue writing the story that day. But yeah, everything is kind of fine. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spa day

_What the heck is that smell? It's so sweet and addicting._

I opened my eyes and saw Flora right in front of me, our noses were touching and I was staring at her closed eyes. Her scent was entering my nostril and I swear that I might lose control of myself, she had this sweet straberry scent.

Flora's eyes began to open, slowly, I saw those gorgeous emerald green eyes appear.

"Morning" I smiled at her, she was still dozing.  
Flora's face began to turn red and she squeaked "Helia"

She sat up right and looked at me, a smile crept on her face as she tried to move her body away. It was obvious that she was getting embarassed, I sat up as well and rested my hands on my knees.

"G-good mor- AH!" Flora tried to back up a bit but she reached the edge of the bed and fell.

I stared for a good 2 minutes before getting out of bed to help her, her back was flat on the ground and her head was tited up a bt so it wouldn't touch the ground. Feet hanging from the edge of the bed and her hands were laid down.

"Uhmm" I looked away and blushed.  
"OH!" Flora helped herself sit up, her hands were griping her dress and her head was bowed down.  
I let out a laugh and scratched my head "I-I didn't see a-anything"  
"O-okay" she blushed again.

I extended my arm and gestured her to take it, without eye contact, she nervously took it.

"Uhmm.. Thanks" Flora glanced away.

Right in the heart, I didn't need to experience this so early in the morning. I really thought she had a small spot for me in her heart, but I guess I was wrong. No matter, I'll just work even harder for her.

A knock was heard by the door, it was 10am so everyone was probably awake.

"Flora? You awak in here?" Bloom peeked in.  
"Good morning" Flora smiled at her, she looked at me then at Bloom again.  
"Oh, hey!" Bloom pushed the door open. "Morning Helia"  
"Morning" I greeted.  
"Flo, we need you out here right now" Bloom grinned at her.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Flora walked to her closet.

Bloom closed the door while I was still stared.

**MUSA POV**

"Did you call her?" Stella was yawning.  
"Yup, and again, I'm sorry" Bloom smiled as she leaned on the railings next to me.  
"Just make sure you don't do it again" I rolled my eyes.  
"How was I suppose to know? You guys didn't tell me!" Bloom shot her hands up in defeat.  
"Whatever, it was really obvious" I scoffed, it was too close.  
"Head up" Layla pointed, it was Flora.

Helia was walking behind her and they both stood far away from each other, Flora was near the elevator while Helia was on the other side of the railings.

The guys were already downstairs enjoying their breakfast, we wanted to wait for Flora since Stella had this amazing idea.

"Helia, Riven told me to tell you that they want you to meet up with them for breakfast." I smiled at him, we needed him out of the way for a while.  
"Okay then, see you girls later" Helia walked passed each of us.

As the elevator door closed we heard a grumbling noise, we turned our heads and looked at Flora. She was hungry.

"You wanna join him?" Tecna grinned at her.  
"What? No!" Flora protested, but it was obvious that she wanted too.  
"We can eat some brunch in the spa!" Stella squealled.  
"Spa?" Flora raised her eyebrow, she never liked spa's.  
"Yeah, we have an apointment right about.." Stella looked at her watch. "Now"

She ran to the elevator and we followed, what the heck is she talking about? Appointment?

"You do remember that we have the whole place to ourselves" Layla pressed the button for the ground floor.  
"Of course, but an appointment is still an appointment" Stella falshed Layla a huge grin.

Downstairs we were greeted by Jones with a smile and a bow, he escorted us outside where a shuttle was provided to take us to the spa.

"Thank you, Jones" Stella smiled at him.  
"My pleasure Pirncess" Jones bowed again, he opened the door for us and gestured us to get in.  
"Did you get the other one?" Stella pouted.  
"Of course" Jones smiled at her.  
"Perfect! We''ll be off" Stella ran inside where we were all seated comfortably.

We had to pass by the basket ball courts, the mall, some of the gardens and the beach. Layla wanted to get out of the shuttle but we manage to pin her down, we had plenty of time for some waves.

The shuttle stopped in front of 'Spa-rkling' Stella's own spa.

"You have got to be kidding me" I chuckled.  
"What?" Stella looked at me.  
"SPA-rkling?" Layla raised her eyebrow, at least she got me.  
"It's a nice name!" Stella rolled her eyes "Let's just get in!"

We laughed and followed Stella as she stompped up the stairs, these are the times I love being friends with her.

"Flo" I elbowed her.  
"Yeah?" she looked at me.  
"Look there" I pointed at the bath "It says there that the bath is mixed"  
"Wh-what do you want me to do about it?" she pouted and turned away.  
"Helia" I whispered in to her ear.  
Flora's face redden and she shot me one of her famous, not so intimidating, glares "Go away!"

I laughed and locked my arm around hers, if she's going to confuse her mind about Helia then I'd love to help it.

"We are here!" Stella stopped in front of a huge glassed door.

It opened and revealed a massive steamy pool, it was like a steamer in here.

"Time to strip!" Stella began to undress.  
"What if someone sees us?" Flora had wide us.  
"Are you seriously asking me that?" Stella threw Flora her blouse, she was wearing a bikini.

All of us joined in the water and relaxed, we were all wearing our bikinis and enjoyed this moment. But of course, this wasn't the reason why we were here.

"Flo" I called out.

**HELIA POV**

"Why are we even here?" I groaned, I thought we would hit the gym again but the guys took me to some place else.

The place was nice but it seemed to feminine to me, the air was calming and fresh but at the same time it was giving me a headache.

"Just get in" Riven pushed me inside a VERY hot room.

It was steamy and slippery, I started to sweat right away. I still had my clothes on so I was practically burning here, the guys were in their towels and I didn't do the same since they might be up to know good.

"If you want to pass out then keep wearing clothes man" Sky laughed.

I rolled my eyes and removed my shirt, Nabu threw a towel to me and I began to remove the rest.

We all took a dip in the hot water, except for Riven and Brandon who were by a wall. They were scrunched down and their faces were glued to the wall, they were grinning.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I raised my eyebrow.  
Riven looked back and smiled "Ladies"

Ladies? Does he mean the girls are just behind the wall? They were here?

"Stop peeping!" I whispered, what if they see Flora?

Riven and Brandon didn't listen, they continued their peeping and snickered.

I looked at Timmy, Sky, and Nabu they weren't even reacting to the perverts that might see their girlfriends naked bodies.

"Aren't any of you going to do something?" I questioned.  
"No, because we know you are" Sky pointed at me with a smiled on his face.

I groaned, but he was right. I was going to do something, this wasn't right at all.

I walked to the 2 and they were looking through a whole, I pulled them both and rolled my eyes.

"You two should really stop this" I hissed.

They both looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at me and grinned. I really have bad feeling about this.

"You go and check it out!" Riven pushed me.

I was about to stand up and tackle him but then, I heard Flora giggling. I paused and concentrated my ears.

"Fine, I admit it okay" Flora sounded bit off.  
"You gotta say it, Flo!" I think it was Layla.  
"Yeah! We won't pester you that much if you say it properly" Obviously, it was Stella.  
"Ugh!" Flora groaned.  
"Just say it!" Musa sounded a bit too happy.  
"You know you want too" it was Bloom this time.  
"Okay. Okay." Flora took a deep breath "I like him"  
"And she fnally tells us the truth!" Tecna clapped her hands.

_Like who?_ I took deep breaths, Flora like someone. It can't be me, can it? But what if she met a guy, she never talked about anyone. But why would she talk about it with me? I'm just a friend to her, right?

I won't give up, even if she likes someone else I'll still make her mine. I have to, my heart longs for her.

"Move a side" Riven pushed me.  
"Watch it!" I pushed him.  
"Riven! You can be a little polite" Brandon rolled his eyes.  
"Why? We were here first" Riven scoffed, he sat next to me and galred.  
"You pushed me here" I stated, he didn't have to get mad.  
"Whatever man" Riven looked at the hole again.

Brandon stared at me and then back at Riven, his face lit up and then he started to snicker. I looked and Riven was a few inches away from the hole.

"Sorry baby" Riven blurted out.

I looked at the hole from a far and saw Musa with the rest of the Winx behind her, busted.

"Sorry baby my arse!" Musa yelled. "You little pervert!"  
"I was just curious" Riven nervously laughed.  
"Once I get my hands on you I'll make sure to kill that curiosity of yours!" Musa pounded on the wall.  
"See yah!" Riven ran to the pool.  
"You get back here!" Musa sounded like she ran.

I leaned foreward and saw the girls looking at the door, except for Flora, who was looking down at me.

"Oh, hey" I greeted.  
"Uhhhmm" she looked away, great, she think I'm a pervert as well.  
"I was stopping Riven so.." I gulped, she won't believe me.  
Flora knelt down so we could be leveled. "What did you hear?"  
"Huh?" I thought for a sec "Nothing much"  
"Really" she looke a bit relieved.  
"Uhhh, yeah" I lied, it was just a white lie.  
"Okay then" she smiled at me.

Just then the door to the room was forced open, Musa was standing with her hands on her waist.

"RIVEN!" she yelled.  
"Crap" Rven dived in to the pool.

Musa ran and dived as well, looks like Riven will get it soon.

"Sorry" Flora laughed.  
"It's Riven's fault so no need to apologize" I laughed as well.

But inside, boy was I hurting.

* * *

**I'll edit tomorrow since I don't have classes :)**


	7. Shopping spree

**I am so sorry for the late update. Midterms are catching up and I have a ton of projects, bare with me guys. And again, I am so sorry! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shopping spree

After Riven was tenderize by Musa we were now headed to the mall, Stella wanted to buy Flora and Tecna some new clothes since both of them only packed light.

"Hurry up!" Stella was by the entrance of the mall, waving at us.  
Tecna dragged her feet as she made groaning noises "I really hate shopping"  
"Same here" Flora rolled her eyes.

Timmy laughed at Tecna which earned him a smack at the back, we left the two and followed Stella as she forcefully opened the _locked_ doors.

The mall was clearly about to open since some of the employees were opening up, they pointed at the locks and a yellow glow appeared. The locks started to open the stores began to light up and clothes went flying to some rails.

"Woah!" Timmy stared at one of the stores.  
"Come on Timmy, it's not like this is your first seeing object magically fly everywhere. You've been inside Stella's room." Tecna pulled her boyfriend away from the glassed store, he had just stained the glass with his breath.

Stella ran to the escalator and passed by some open stores, we stared at the dust of wind she left hanging for us to follow.

We all exchanged looks and laughed at Brandon, he was in for a day.

"Do I really need a new line of clothes?" Flora turned to me with a frown on her face, she was tugging on her skirt. "Am I not attractive with these old things?"  
I smiled, how could a perfect girl like her think she needs clothes to look beautiful. "I think you look perfect Flora"

She turned away, a small smile appeared on her cute face which made me chuckle a bit. She was perfect, everything about her is just something out of this world.

"OH FLORA!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, she was at the very top floor of the mall and she was waving down at us.

We all went to the elevator, that Stella might have forgotten, and went to the 5th floor. More shops, more clothes, more shoes, more time wasted that could be spent alone with Flora.

Stella's crossed arms, spread legs, and glared eyes met us as the elevator door opened, we didn't really take that long to get up.

"What took you so long? We've got a whole day of shopping to do!" Stella pulled Flora and Tecna to a store called _Fasionix_. It's like a combination of fashion and winx.

We all followed, forcing our feet to enter the gates to a girls paradise and a guys doom. Well it was fine for Brandon since he trained his arms everyday just to carry Stella's bags, but the rest of us weren't fully prepared for anything.

"A whole day? That's like a lifetime in dog years" Timmy dragged his feet as he tried to catch up with his stolen girlfriend.

Stella had already, although it was coming to us, paired everyone. Musa and Riven had already vanished, I was with Flora but sadly we were stuck with Brandon and Stella, Bloom and Sky were with Layla and Nabu somewhere near the swimsuit area, while Tecna and Timmy were looking at some shirts.

"Oh Flora! Darling! You should really try this!" Stella threw some dresses at her "And this little thing will go well with your curves!" this time she threw a skirt.  
"This isn't necessary Stel" Flora tried to get a good view of Stella, the pile of clothes she had with her were too much.  
"Here" I took some of the dresses.  
"Thanks Helia" she smiled at me.  
"Great idea! Helia, why don't you go with Flora and tell us what you think will be _perfect_ for her" Stella began pushing us to a near by changing area.  
"Stella!" Flora yelled as Stella shoved all the clothes in the dressing room and locked her in.  
"Uhmmm.." I stared at the door.  
"Don't worry, she'll live" Stella stuck her tongue out and ran back to Brandon.

I stood, with my back facing the door, as Flora's movements were entering my ears. She was undressing, _OH GOSH! Don't you dare think 'things' about Flora!_ I pounded my head. This was getting really embarrassing.

I tried to distract myself by looking at the environment to change the flow of my heartbeat.

Timmy was sitting in front of a changing room, probably waiting for Tecna. Stella had already bought some clothes, Brandon was carrying the 'stuff'. Musa was behind Riven, he was looking at some clothes. Sky and Bloom were looking at some jewelry, probably gifts for each other, while Layla had just checked out a new surf board with Nabu.

"Helia" a sweet soft voice squeaked just behind me.

I turned around and saw Flora wearing a white chiffon knee length white A-line sleeveless dress, it had diamonds embedded on the chest area and a black sash placed on her waist.

"Uhmm..." Flora bit her lower lip.  
I blinked, trying to process and take in the beauty that was in front of me. "You.. Y-you..."  
"Yeah?" she smiled, noticing my nervous state.  
I gulped and shook my head. "You look really b-beautiful"  
"Oh" she giggled. "Thanks"

She turned around, entering the changing room again, and closed the door. If I get to see her wear clothes like those then I think I'll like this shopping thing, why would Riven complain about this?

I turned around again and kept the image of Flora in my head, her tanned skin was glowing in that dress, maybe if she had a white jade on her hair then she'd look even more gorgeous.

"You are not serious?" Stella was yelling by the side, she was with Tecna and Timmy.  
"What? It's comfortable and I like the pattern" Tecna held the shirt up, it had a matrix design on it.  
"Who even allowed this shirt to enter my mall?" Stella rolled her eyes and stormed off, Brandon laughed and patted Timmy, who was hiding behind Tecna.

By the opposite side were another couple, Musa and Riven.

"I heard that the guys are suppose to hold these things" Musa glared at Riven's back "NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"  
Riven was looking at some shirts, he was the one shopping. "Hold on a second woman, I need some shirts. You can have your turn after I get enough, besides, don't you have enough underwear?"  
"Underwear?" Musa stared at Riven for a while, she furrowed her eyebrows and began kicking Riven's side. "I'M NOT LOOKING FOR UNDERWEAR!"

Just next to them were Sky and Bloom, watching some action that was in front of them. Sky had two little boxes in his hand, probably the jewelry they bought, and Bloom was resting on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to hit the waves again" Layla jumped over to a seat next to Bloom.  
"Just be careful, you don't want to break another board" Nabu chuckled as he rested the new surf board behind them.  
"I will" Layla kissed his cheek.

After this week I can be with Flora and I'll make everyone see that we can be the perfect couple as well, it's going to be great.

"Helia!" Flora yelled inside the changing room.  
I turned around, surprised. "Flora? You okay?"  
"Helia I need help!" I heard a click on the lock.

I pushed open the door and peeked in, I looked down and saw Flora sitting. Her hands were wrapped with the straps of a blouse and her legs were in twined with some clothes hanger, she looked at me with reddened cheeks.

"What...?" I started to laugh.  
"It's not funny!" she pouted "I slipped and tried to put on the blouse but my hands got caught and... Well this happened" she raised her hands.  
"Real smooth" I knelt down in front of her, trying to stop myself from laughing harder.

Flora stuck her tongue out and began to remove some of the clothes hanging from her head, I took the clothes hanger off her feet and picked some skirts lying on the ground.

"I am not trying any more clothes" Flora crossed her arms.  
I looked at her and blushed, she wasn't... "Uhmmm.." I pointed at her.  
"What?" she stared at me, she followed my finger and looked down at her body.  
"You might wanna.." I handed her her clothes.  
"OH!" she blushed and turned around.

I chuckled and took a step back, I pulled the door to a close. I rested my body on the wall while my hand was on the knob of the door, Flora was just something.

_'BZZT!'_

My phone began to vibrate. I took it out and it was an unknown number.

_"Having fun? You don't get it do you? Even if you try to make Flora yours in 7 days it won't be enough, plus, why would she ever pick you?"_

It was the guy who messaged me, it was that bastard trying to take Flora away from me! I don't need to listen to him, he doesn't know Flora like I do.

* * *

After the whole shopping for clothes we were headed to the shoe department, I had already cooled my head so Flora didn't notice anything.

"Welcome my dear friends to.." Stella stopped in front of a store.  
"Shoe star?" Layla, once again, interrupted on Stella's store naming.  
"Will you just grasp the part where this is the BIGGEST shoe store ever!" Stella pouted as she glared at Layla.  
"Oh, I am SO sorry" Layla grabbed Nabu's arm and smiled.  
"But this _is _the biggest shoe store I've ever seen" Nabu was flabbergasted.  
"This _is_ the only shoe store you've ever seen" Riven remarked.  
"Can we just go in? I want to look at some shoes before Riven here takes the spotlight from me" Musa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"Lets, I need some new sneakers" Tecna looked at her shoes and pulled Timmy to the store.

So we did, we followed Tecna and Timmy inside.

Stella wasn't kidding or exaggerating, this is the biggest she store ever. Everywhere, shoes were placed neatly and by color. It was like walking in to a color paradise, everything was organized.

"Helia!" Stella pulled me, along with Flora.  
"What now, Stella?" Flora was pulling away, she had this annoyed look.

She pushed us to a seat and then Brandon handed me a box, it was a size 6 white strapped sandal. Well, that's what it says on the label.

"Helia, can you put that on Flora" Stella smiled down at me. "She's never good with straps"  
I turned to Flora who was blushing, again, she glared at Stella with those adorable emerald eyes "Really? Did you really have to tell him that?"  
"Why yes, yes I do" Stella stuck her tongue out and grabbed Brandon.  
"See ya dude! Don't forget to kneel down!" Brandon waved.

Kneel down? I opened the box and the label was right, the sandal was white with diamonds embedded on the center. This'll go well with the dress Flora had just tried on, she'll glow even more.

"Uhmm.." I looked at her and smiled, a nervous one I presume. "Let me just.." I knelt down in front of her and took the sandals out.  
"You don't have to Helia, I can.." Flora tried to take the sandals from me.  
"You aren't good with straps, I can help you" I smiled at her.

Flora didn't resist anymore, she sat back while playing with her hands.

I took her foot, slipped in the sandal and then Flora suddenly squeaked. I looked at her and she was turning red, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What's the matter?" I took the other sandal.  
"Well.." she started. "I never really thought things like this could happen"  
"Like what?" I was fixing the straps.  
"Fairy tales." she said, whispered, softly.

I looked at her again, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. This means she sees me as her prince, the guy who'll always be there to help her or rescue her.

"B-but yeah.." Flora hid her face with her hands. "This might just be a coincidence"  
"Oh.." I stood up and sat next to her. "Y-yeah"

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? :D Review!**


	8. Hugs!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I never thought a lot of you will like it since this IS my first HeliaxFlora fic. Sorry if the fluff isn't enough, managing :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hugs!

That night Musa and Layla invited everyone to their room, excluding us, for a pajama party.

"I say we crash it" Riven smirked, we were eating some dinner downstairs while the girls prepared for their 'party' without us.  
"You really love ruining things don't you" Brandon smiled at Riven, it was one of his looks of approval. "I'm in bro"

Sky and Timmy looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen if they didn't join as well, and rolled their eyes. If Brandon and Riven team up then there'll be no stopping the mischief that was going to happen, the level of damage that might happen exceeds 100%.

"I guess we better go with them." I rolled my eyes, even if Sky and Timmy will join they too might just get drawn to the mess.  
"I'll watch Riven" Nabu chuckled, he was sorta neutral on the situation

Riven and Brandon lead the way over to Musa and Layla's room, even if we were clearly unheard by the girls we were still trying to get to their door as quietly as possible. I for one didn't want to get caught, with the whole spa incident I can't have Flora thinking that I'm as awful as, well, Riven.

"I hear giggling!" Riven yellingly whispered, he used his index finger to 'shush' us and leaned on the door.  
"Looks like someones insecure" Brandon chuckled, when Riven gets like this then that's when he starts getting into spy mode.  
"Shut up man, your girlfriend's talking" he glared at Brandon with a smirk.  
"Stella?" Brandon raised his eyebrow, he made his way in front of all of us and pressed his ear on the door. "What the heck is she saying?"

**FLORA POV**

"Come on Stel, no backsies" Bloom grinned at Stella who was the center of attention, at last she got what she wanted, all eyes on her.  
"Oh fine!" Stella crossed her arms, defeat was never her friend but this is what she gets for playing truth or dare with us.  
"And the queen is defeated! Spill, what's the most horrifying thing you ever experienced?" Musa rested her chin on her hand, she was sitting with her legs crossed.  
Stella gulped, her face went pale and her eyes widened. "It's... It's..."  
"SPILL!" Layla yelled in laughter.  
"Turning into a size 6!" Stella yelled back, she pushed herself up and cover her mouth. "There! Are you girls happy?"

We all exchanged looks, I'm a size 6 and the girls pretty much call me skinny. What was Stella? A size 4 or something?

Bloom shook her head and sighed, we all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stella furrowed her eyebrows as she placed both arms on her TINY waist.  
Tecna brushed a tear from her eye and stood up over to Stella, she swung her arm around her neck and smiled. "What size are now?"  
Stella rolled her eyes, getting our message, and shoved Tecna back to her seat "I was lucky enough to burn ALL those carbs! But sadly, girls, I'm a size 5."  
"Oh no!" I gasped sarcastically. "What ever shall we do?"  
"You tell me!" Stella faked a faint and landed on Bloom.  
"Does Brandon know about your _extra_ size?" Bloom looked down at Stella, she was helping her sit up.  
"NO! He must never know!" Stella started to freak out. "If he finds out that I'm a size 5 then he'll leave me for a much skinny girl!"  
"Take a chill pill, Stel. I'm no where near your size but you don't see Riven complaining, in fact that guy loves this body so much that he ignored some models while we were on a date a few months back." Musa proudly showed off her body by cat walking to the door, she swayed and laughed.  
"That's just dandy for you but I can't take any chances on Brandon!" Stella placed the back of her hand on her forehead.  
"Oh really?" Musa smirked, gripping the door handle. "Why don't you ask him?"

Stella opened her eyes and we all looked at Musa, she had this devious smile on her. The one she gets when something good, for us, will come up.

"What do you mean?" Layla smiled as well, something was definitely up.  
"Riven, baby, I heard you scoff!" Musa yelled and pulled the door open.

Just then, 5 guys fell inside our room face flat on the ground. Make that 6 guys, Helia was standing outside.

He smiled and waved at me, I raised my eyebrow and pouted.

"What is up?" Musa cooed over to Riven.  
"Uh.. Er.. We.. It was.. Helia!" he pointed at the last man standing.  
"What? I didn't do it! I swear! Riven and Brandon wanted to spy so Sky, Timmy, Nabu and me just tagged along to make sure they don't get in to trouble!" Helia, quickly, stated as sweat started to form on his forehead.  
"That I believe" Layla ran over to Nabu.  
Riven scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure, believe them"  
"What was that?" Musa looked down at him.  
"Nothing" Riven looked away.

The guys started to get up and I was still looking at Helia, he looked so uneasy. Maybe he thinks we don't beleive him, Layla did sound a bit sarcastic.

"Uhmm.. Helia" I called, it was just sudden, I couldn't let him walk away feeling bad.

He looked back at me and smiled, but it was a fake one, it was full of guilt. Now I felt even more awful, he was just trying to stop Riven and Brandon.

"Wh-why don't you guys join us?" I blurted out, but soon I quickly cover my mouth. This was suppose to be a _girls only_ pajama party. "I-I mean.. Well.."

I looked at the girls and they all had their eyebrows furrowed, especially Stella. Bad idea Flora, what were you thinking?

"Since you asked.." Brandon smiled and ran over to Stella. "We'd love too"

I sat back down and mouthed _'sorry' _to the girls, not the best plan I ever got but I was panicking.

Helia sat a few feet away from me and that just sunk my heart. _Time to man up Flora, well, woman up. _I took baby scoots, inch by inch I started to move myself next to him.

"What were you girls even playing?" Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom.  
"As if you didn't know" Bloom stuck her tongue out.

Just a bit more, maybe a good 4 inches will be a good enough distance between us.

"Oh sure you didn't hear! You know my horrible secret!" Stella was wailing next to Brandon.  
"Sunshine you look perfect! Size 3. Size 4. Size 5. What's the difference? I think your really hot!" Brandon grabbed Stella by the waist and tilted her head to face him.  
"NO! My baby fats and love handles!" Stella pushed away.

Now I was sorta sitting next to Helia, he was looking the other way so I couldn't tell what his facial expression was.

"You just stay down boy" Musa was sitting on top of Riven who was lying on the ground.  
Riven groaned, he can never win against Musa. "You are so lucky that I'm sorta turned on by now"  
"Yeah, just feel my arse on your back." Musa laughed.

I looked at Helia again, the girls are right, boys are just the same us, they get nervous with the opposite gender. Maybe I should start, if what the girls says is true then talking to Helia shouldn't be that hard.

"Uhmm" I coughed and scooted more over to Helia.

Nothing, was he sleeping?

I coughed again and pushed myself even further, stupid me, we were just inches apart and I accidentaly pushed to much.

"Flora?" Helia was lying on the ground.  
"I am so sorry, Helia" I fixed my hair, my hand was resting on his chest.  
"I-it's alright" he helped me sit up, the gap between us was back again.  
"Are you okay? You seemed kind off spaced out." I frowned, maybe the girls were wrong.  
Helia smiled at me and nodded. "Just thinking."

About? Something? Someone? A friend? A girl? A girlfriend? Someone he loved? What was it? Paranoia is killing me right now, sometimes I wished I could read minds.

"I'm really sorry, Flora. The guys, they wanted to eavesdrop and I couldn't let them and.." he sighed, so he was just guilty.  
I giggled and looked at him. "For a second there I thought you were thinking of a girl but.." Oh no, did I just say that out loud? "I mean... It's fine, nothing to worry about."

This time we both started laughing, now things were getting more comfortable and I wasn't that nervous around him anymore. Maybe this'll work out after all, just a maybe.

"I see both of you are getting along" Stella suddenly appeared before our eyes.  
"How bout we continue the game then?" Brandon smiled at us, did he always have that hint of mischief in his eyes?  
"As I recall Stella is it" Layla pointed at Stella. "Who's your victim Stel?"

Stella tapped her chin and smirked, she then looked at me. I know where this is going, everyone does. I can't believe Stella, out of all the times we played this game she had to pick me when Helia is just beside me.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. "Dare"  
"Ohh!" Stella clapped her hands together.

I'm in for the worst, it's Stella. I can't say truth, she might ask me stuff about Helia.

"I dare you..." she hummed. "to give Helia a big fat hug!" Stella demonstrated bu wrapping her arms around herself.  
"A big fat hug?" I looked at Helia, he was turning kind off red. Was it that bad of an idea of getting a hug from me?

I faced Helia and knelt down, he was giving me a nervous smile which maybe the answer to 'Is hugging Flora a bad idea?' oh darn, why can't I get this love thing right?

"Here I go" I opened my arms.  
"Y-yeah" he looked away.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, our bodies weren't touching but this was counted as a hug right? I mean I can practically feel Helias breath on my neck, it was really tickling me.

"You can do better than that, Flo" Tecna started laughing.  
"This is a hug!" I closed my eyes.

But then I experienced it, Helia wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. The gap was gone, it vanished and was replaced by my body pressed against his. His body was warm and broad, if this wasn't a dare I would be on cloud 9.

"And the man takes his gal!" Nabu whistled with Layla in his arms.  
"That's my best friend over there!" Timmy was laughing and his glasses were in his hands.

Helia kept silent, I could feel something, something pounding.

"Flora" he whispered, his cool voice entered my ears and circled around my mind.  
"I-I.. I can hear something" I whispered as well.  
"Sorry, I'm just really nervous right now." he let out a small laugh.  
"Same here" I giggled.

At least we were the same, our hearts were pounding like crazy and we were both nervous. But why was he nervous?

"D-do you...?" I gulped, maybe he didn't feel the same way.  
"S-sorry" he pulled away, yeah, maybe he was just embarassed.  
"It's fine" I smiled at him, a fake smile actually.

* * *

**Thanks! :D Just scroll down and review :)**


	9. Beach girls

**THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART :D Thanks for the reviews, I'm really touched guys. Sorry this took a while as you all may know I started another fic so I wasn't able to write this chapter right away, but it's here now! :D R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Beach girls

I had 3 more days till that psycho mad guy shows up and steals Flora away from me, he hasn't been sending any mails or texts so I was in full guard, just in case he was here.

"Hurry up, Helia!" Flora was pulling my hand so we could get out the lobby, I was asking one of the bell boys on the schedule's of buses leaving for a tour. Maybe Flora would like to come see the other plantation here.  
I gave in and ran with her, everyone was already inside the shuttle Stella had called for. "Where are we going again?"

Flora giggled and stuck her cute little tongue out, she just shook her head and placed her middle finger on her mouth. So she like secrets? Well two can play that game.

"Oh.. " I grinned at her, she stopped in front of the shuttle.  
"What?" she raised her eyebrow, her lips curved upwards which made her look really cute.  
"Nothing" I bowed and extended my arm over the opened shuttle "After you ma'am"

I looked up at her and smiled, Flora rolled her eyes but it was obvious that she wanted to laugh.

After last night I vowed to myself that I won't get all shy and scared around her, I love Flora and she deserves nothing but the best.

We took a seat just behind Brandon and Stella, she signaled the driver that we were ready to go and the door to the shuttle closed shut.

"So.." I started looking at Flora, she looking out the window. "Care to tell me where we're off too?"  
"Not really" she stuck her tongue out and she grasped her hands together.  
"Okay then" I smiled at her, giving out hint's that might trigger her curiosity.  
And it worked, I sat back and closed my eyes but I could feel Flora eyeing me. "Fine" she groaned.  
"Well?" I looked at her, she was pouting like a child.  
"Layla still wanted to surf some waves so she asked Stella if we could all go to the beach today, and well.." she looked at the back and pointed. "Ta da"

I followed her finger and there were surf boards, picnic baskets, floaties, dozens of bag, umbrellas, beach balls, and some gears that Timmy brought along.

"Oh.." I sat back again, I was hoping Flora and I could have some time alone but this'll be fine as well.

By my side I could still feel her watching me, she had this smile on her face.

"What?" I chuckled at her cuteness.  
"Why were you smiling?" she poked both her fingers together and looked down at them.  
I laughed, I really did get her curious. "That was nothing"  
"But you were smiling" she pouted.  
"Yeah, so I could get you to tell me where we were going" I chuckled this time.  
Her face went bright red, told you two can play that game "You are awful" she giggled.

_Oh God!_ I sighed with relief, for I second there I thought she really got mad at me.

* * *

"WHAT?" Flora yelled by the entrance of the shuttle, she was talking to the girls and it looked like they'd done something to upset her, her face was pure red with anger.

We were unloading the stuff for the beach so I couldn't really hear what they were saying, although, Flora suddenly blushed so maybe they were talking about... _Guys?_

"Earth to Helia" Riven waved his hand in front of me.  
"Oh..." I blinked and shook my head. "Hey"  
"Don't 'hey' me, we've got a lot of unloading to do" He pushed me to the side and entered the shuttle. "Stop starring at Flora and help out"

I turned my head at the girls and they were looking at me, did they just hear Riven?

"Uhmm.." I scratched my head and turned, that was not cool at all.

After that awkward scene the girls started to undress, they had their swimsuits under their shirts so they weren't embarrassed to strip. But Flora, as the shy and humble girl she is, looked pretty uneasy.

"Here" I took a towel and spread it wide open so her body could be covered, I turned my head and closed my eyes.  
"Thanks, Helia" her voice sounded weak, probably still uncomfortable.

I peeked open my eyes and the others were already doing their own stuff, as usual, pairings. Nabu, Layla, Musa, and Riven were already in the water, Stella and Bloom were playing some beach volleyball, Sky and Brandon were throwing a frisbee, while Timmy and Tecna were constructing a sand castle.

"You can look now" Flora's voice sent shivers down my spine, it was just really beautiful.  
I turned back to her and she looked stunning, she was wearing a bikini for the first time. "Wow"

Stella must've done something again, Flora never liked wearing bikini's but she looked really good in one.

"D-do you wanna.." my voice trailed off, Flora just smiled at me.  
"Come on" she grabbed my hand and we walked to one of the towels laid on the sand.

_Idiot! What's with the nervous break down?_ I punched my head as air exited my nostrils, once again I let my emotions get to me.

"Flora!" Layla was sitting on a surfboard, she was waving at us.  
"You have got to get in here!" Musa was sharing a board with Riven who was giving me this weird grin, probably thinks I'm too chicken to enter the water.  
"I don't do waves girls!" Flora waved back and giggled.

She doesn't? Well how about a swim? It would be really nice for her to see the underwater plantation and corals, not to mention the animals that lived there. Plus I might just trigger some emotions, some that may help me win her heart.

"I'll acompany you" I smiled at her, no nervous break down again.  
Flora turned to me with her head tilted, she smirked then nodded. "Really?"  
"Yeah" I stood up and brushed the sand from my shorts, I extended my hand for hers.  
"Just promise me that you won't leave me" she laughed and accepted my hand.  
"I will never leave you, Flora" I whispered in her ear, meaning ever word of it.

We ran to the water and the others met up with us just near the shore, the water was sparkling blue and was very clean. You could see right through it, even the fishes swimming could be seen.

"Wow!" Flora wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs tangled with mine.  
"What's the matter?" I chuckled, she looked so scared.  
"Aren't they gonna bite?" she looked with a worried face, she looked so innocent.  
"No, but if they do I won't let them get to you" I assured her which eased her body.

Layla and Musa were in the water while Riven and Nabu were on their boards, they pulled Flora further in to the sea but they could only move her a few feet.

"Come on, Flo! You have got to try swimming!" Layla was pulling her.  
"I saw a bunch of seahorses!" Musa was on her other hand, pulling as well.  
"I-I'm perfectly fine here!" Flora yelled, looking a bit pale.  
"OH MY GOSH! SHARKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

We all looked at each other and everyone's eye's widened.

"What..." Layla uttered out.

Riven was first to take action, he grabbed Musa and pulled her on the board so they could easily swim back to shore. Nabu, who was a bit far from us, used his magic around Layla which sent her floating in mid air. While I quickly grabbed Flora's arm and ran for shore, but her body was in shock so I carried back.

"Flora!" I sat her down the sand. "Flora, are you okay?" I shook her shoulder, she was shaking like crazy.

Layla, Nabu, Musa, and Riven joined us.

"Where the hell is the freaking shark!" Layla yelled, turning over to Musa.  
"STELLA!" Musa yelled, she heard who announced the shark appearance.

All eyes turned to her, she was hiding behind Brandon._ Who the hell makes these kinds of joke?_ I growled, trying to contain my anger.

"I swear! I saw something!" Stella pointed at the water again.

We looked back at the water and there _was_ something, it was a fin. Riven walked to the water and checked on it, if it was a shark then he could just scare it away. It is Riven after all.

"Get back here, RIVEN!" Musa yelled, her voice was a bit shaken up.

He didn't listen, instead, Riven took a dive and swam to the moving fin. It took him a couple of minutes before he came back for air, he had the fin in his hand.

"I've got your shark right here!" Riven shouted with the culprit.

It was just a robot, a little shark with a huge fin on it. _Timmy._ I turned to him and well, his face turned pale, Tecna was standing up for him.

"What the hell man?" I tried to grab Timmy but Tecna was pushing me.  
"Calm down, Helia!" Tecna manage to push me away.  
"I don't know what happened I swear! That robot was missing awhile ago!" Timmy was fixing his glasses, that's what he does when he's nervous.  
"Well it isn't missing now! Look at what you did to Flora!" I pointed over to her, I turned my head and saw that she was still shivering.

I ran and helped her get as far away from the ocean as possible, she didn't need it anymore.

"Helia, I'm really sorry" Timmy went to us with Tecna.  
"Just, just keep your gadgets next time!" I wrapped a towel around Flora.

Just then we saw another robot moving, it was being held by a hermet crab. It crawled to the ocean with the small machine on it's back, but the ocean ate the machine leaving the hermet crab naked, again probably.

"Mystery solved!" Tecna pulled Timmy away from us.

I turned to Flora again, she had regain her color back.

"You feeling okay?" I stroked her back, she sighed which gave me relief that she didn't get traumatized.  
"Thanks" she uttered out.

Noon was upon us and Flora was rejoining the activities, Timmy and I made up and were standing guard so those hermit theives won't get anywhere near our things.

"Yo dude, ease up and let's swim with the girls" Brandon jogged over to us, Sky was following him behind.  
"Just put those metallic things back in the shuttle" Sky started to gather the machines.  
"I guess your right" Timmy frowned, this was the best place to try out his solar experiments.

We loaded all the gadgets in the shuttle and joined the girls, they were playing some beach volleyball in the water.

"Move aside ladies, the master has entered the water" Riven shoved both Stella and Bloom in to the water, which earned him glares from Brandon and Sky. Not that he cared.  
"Let's just see" Stella coughed some water, she tackled Riven from the back and stood up on top of him.

We all laughed as Riven roared back to the surface sending Stella down to the waters, she didn't want her hair to get soaked but she went against Riven.

"You dick face mother f-!" Stella's mouth was covered by Brandon, even he didn't want her to continue the next few words she had instored for Riven.

Instead Riven earned another one of those famous roundhouse kicks from Musa, girl power will forever rule within the circle.

"Let's settle this like mature adults" Layla suggested, she was holding on to Musa.  
"Oh, yeah?" Riven chuckled with his arms crossed. "What did you have in mind?"  
"A fight" Layla withdrew Musa and grinned at Riven. "A chicken fight."

* * *

**More fluff in the upcoming chapters. Now here's something for you guys to think about, WHY DID FLORA YELL? ;) Reviewww! :D**


	10. Chicken fight

**I AM DEEPLY SORRY MY VIEWERS! I've been really busy lately but I promise to try and update as soon as possible. I really want to thank you all for your support in this fic :) I put some fluff here and I do hope you all like it :) I have what every author hides from, sore eyes. So please bear with me for a while, I'm working on the other fics before my left eye starts turning red. R&R :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Chicken Fight

"Everyone knows who their teammates are?" Nabu gave the girls anklets that will absorb their powers, it was just something to kill temptation in using magic.

Layla and Nabu constructed a chart that indicated our teams and partners, this chicken fight wasn't just the normal fun sport that everyone loved. No, it was more intense and challenging.

"Team A" Layla eyed everyone, we were composed of 3 teams with 4 players.  
"Right here!" Musa waved with Flora beside her.  
"Team B" Nabu grinned at the 'dream team'.  
"Present!" Stella grabbed Bloom's hand and raised it.  
"And Team C" Layla giggled as she walked over to Tecna and Timmy.

Team A was composed of Musa, Riven, Flora, and me. Team B had Stella, Bloom, Brandon, and Sky. While Team C contained Tecna, Layla, Timmy, and Nabu.

The rules of the game were pretty simple, but there was a twist added.

"Whoever wins the second round will get to challenge us!" Layla grabbed Nabu and winked at everyone.  
Riven growled, probably feeling cheated on the rules. "Why does it have to be you? Musa and I are far greater than you two"  
"Isn't he cute when he's bragging?" Musa giggled as she took Riven to the side and explained things to him.

It was Layla's idea so she gets to be the queen today, even though Nabu clearly didn't want to be part of the boss level.

"You okay?" I turned to Flora, she looked a bit pale.  
"Kinda, just nervous." she smiled at me with her white teeth flashing.  
"Don't worry, we have Riven" I joked and pointed at the, now recovered, air headed specialist.

Flora nodded and we soon gathered with our teams, each of us occupied a different area.

Musa and Flora were talking about techniques on how to help themselves balance their weight, while Riven and I, well, we were just watching the two girls.

"Everyone knows the rules right?" Layla was yelling again, a quick recap probably. "Whoever wins gets to advance to the next round. Even if your teammate wins you MIGHT still fight with them if they get to advance!"

We all nodded and started to practice, we had 30 min till game time.

"Who did you get again?" Riven was helping Musa get on his shoulders.  
"Tecna and Timmy" I was looking for Flora, she wasn't beside me anymore.  
"Ah! The geeks, you'll probably manage" Riven grinned.  
"Shut up!" Musa kicked his chest and poured some water on his spiked up hair.  
"That didn't even hurt" Riven was faking it, his chest began to redden.

I chuckled a bit and looked for Flora, we needed to practice.

"Helia!" I turned and Flora just sprung out of the water.  
"Where were you?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, man, for a second their I thought someone pulled her down the ocean.  
"Look!" she held out her hand.  
"Oh, that looks really amazing" it was a shell, a brightly colored periwinkle shell.  
"Isn't it?" she giggled. "I saw it and decided to go get it."

I laughed and messed her hair, she was a really cute girl. I just can't help but fall for her every time we talk, that spark will never die.

"Come on!" Riven yelled, he was getting impatient.  
"You two are fighting against Stella and Brandon so no need to worry" Flora laughed as she got on my back.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Stella yelled just a few meter from us.

Musa and Flora stuck their tongue out at Stella, while Riven and I gave Brandon a thumbs up. He knows being Stella's girlfriend has its benefits but they certainly have their downsides.

"Are you ready, Flo?" Musa had her arms up and Riven was giving me a cold deadly glare, but he had this creepy smile that said 'time to kill the prey'.  
"Yeah?" Flora nervously chuckled, I was a bit nervous as well. Riven was huge.

Riven made his way towards us and both Flora and I weren't that alert, it was a good thing the current wasn't strong. I moved to my side and Flora pushed Musa's back, she was wobbling a bit but Riven manage to help her regain her balance, typical.

"You are so on!" Riven smirked and made another dash towards us.

Flora and Musa had their hands locked together while Riven and I were pushing each other, I could hear the giggling of those girls that didn't have a hard time breathing.

"You should really pay more attention to me than your precious flower" Riven, somehow, tackled me and that sent both Musa and Flora flying.

**FLORA POV**

I struggled to swim up for air, that dive was far to fast for me to even help myself. Musa was beside me and she was pulling me up to the surface, I could really feel my supply of oxygen deteriorating.

"OH MY GOSH!" I gasp for air, that was just too close.  
Musa was coughing and she swarm over to me. "Flo?" she coughed some more "You... Okay?" she panted.  
"Yeah" I took deep breaths. "How bout... You?" I coughed.  
"Just great" she glared at where Riven was standing.

I looked as well and only Riven was visible, where on Magix is Helia?

Everyone started to gather to our side of the area and they had their mouths hung open, Musa and I didn't know what happened since we were struggling with our life.

"What the hell did you do?" Musa smacked Riven's back.  
"OW!" He shot glares as he rubbed his back, Riven did deserve it.  
"Uhmmm.." I tapped Riven's not red shoulder. "Where's Helia?"

Riven paused for a moment and thought, everyone was staring at him like he was the stupidest guy here.

"Move!" Stella yelled, she was still sitting on top of Brandon.  
"What?" Riven turned to her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Bitch! Move! Helia can't breath!" Stella jumped down and tried to claw Riven.

I looked down at the water and Riven was standing on Helias trunks, he wasn't conscious at all!

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, I pushed Riven with all my might and grabbed Helia's arm.

Adrenaline really does come in handy, pushing the huge Riven and now dragging Helia to shore, go muscles!

"What were you thinking!" I turned to Riven, this was just a game and he shouldn't have acted so competitive.  
"I don't know!" Riven shot his hands up. "After tackling him I just went fuzzy"  
"Do you want to kill him or something!" I turned back to Helia and I could feel the tears building up.  
"Flora, I'm so sorry" Musa knelt down next to me.  
"Musa, he isn't breathing" I covered my face and started to cry.  
"What?" she stared at him.

Everyone did, his stomach wasn't moving and I didn't feel any air coming in or out of his nostrils. What am I suppose to do now?

"CPR!" Tecna knelt down beside me.  
"What?" I gasped, now I remember. 1st rule in times like these is to stay calm so we could think of solutions.  
"Give him mouth to mouth!" Bloom worryingly suggested.

Mouth to mouth? As in kiss him? Wait, no! I can't! But, it's to save him. It wasn't going to be a kiss, it's something to save his life.

"O-okay" I gulped and face Helia, he wasn't moving at all. I could feel my world crumbling right now. I leaned on to him and whispered. "Please come back"

I pressed my lips on his and started to give his lungs some air, I could feel my cheeks heating but that didn't matter right now. I have to see Helia open his eyes, I have to see those blue eyes again.

A hand grabbed my arm and I opened my eyes, there, Helia was looking straight at me. I pulled away and helped him sit up, everything just came back to place and I was really thrilled on the inside.

"Flora...?" Helia coughed some water out of his system.  
"He.. HELIA!" I tackled Helia with a hug and started to cry again, I really thought he was gone.  
"He-ey" he coughed some more, I could feel his heart pounding.  
"I thought I'd lost you!" I wailed in to his chest, I tightened my embrace and sniffled.  
Helia relaxed himself and wrapped his arms around me. "I will never leave you, Flora"

I pushed myself away and smiled at him, those were the words that I needed to hear.

"Flora.." Riven took baby steps behind me.  
"Just go Riven! I don't know what you wanted to accomplish but drowning Helia was just too far!" I glared at him, my heart felt so hurt.  
"Flo.." Musa frowned, of course she knew Riven didn't mean to drown Helia.  
I gulped and snapped back to reality. "Muse, wait.."

Riven walked away while Musa ran after him, I didn't know what came over me. It was like my anger took control of my words, I was just really terrified.

"Flora" Helia caressed my cheek, he looked really worried.  
"I-I have to.. I'm so sorry" I bowed my head and looked at my hands, they were trembling.  
"No, don't be. Riven will understand." Helia rubbed his chest and helped himself stand up.

I nodded and stood up as well, Helia went to the guys and they were really worried about him.

"Good to have you back, Helia" Brandon rubbed Helia's back.  
"Good to be back" he gave Brandon a thumbs up.  
"Don't scare us like that" Timmy had a squeaky voice, probably because of the all the action.  
"You should get some rest" Nabu lead the way with Sky walking beside him.  
"We'll wake you up for dinner." Sky pointed over to a restaurant not that far away, it looked really familiar.  
"I guess I should" Helia frowned, he looked really tired.

**HELIA POV**

We arrived back at around 4pm, I had 3 hours of rest till the next shuttle arrives to take us to that fancy looking restaurant.

"Hey, I told you, everything will be alright" I smiled at Flora, she still looked uneasy.  
"I know but..." her voice sounded weak and sad.  
"But you're feeling guilty about what you said to Riven?" I guessed, assuming it was correct.  
"Yeah, I hurt his and Musa's feelings" Flora began to play with her fingers, she does this when she gets nervous.  
"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I pointed to Musa and Layla's room.  
"I-I don't know." she pouted, Flora just stared at the door.  
"Go" I pushed her a bit and walked to our room.

Flora was just standing in front of the door with her hands shut together, she needed to learn to face her own challenges so that push was all I could do to help her.

I walked the door of our room and opened it, my body just felt so tired and worn out. I walked over to the bed and began to undress, the guys were right, I needed some sleep.

"Helia?" Flora was peeking by the door.  
I smiled at her and sat on the bed. "That was fast"  
Flora walked to the bed and sat next to me, I'm guessing it didn't go too well. "I chickened out."  
"Oh" I snickered a bit, she looked so innocent.  
"Can I just talk to them later?" she pouted at me.  
"Why not, maybe it'll be better" I laid myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

I felt the sheets on the other side move and weight suddenly pressed in the bed, Flora had gotten in as well.

"I'll just.." she yawned. "Sleep as well."  
"Mhmm" I was starting to doze off.

But before I could, I felt something on my stomach. Something smooth and soft, it was an arm, Flora's arm was around my stomach.

* * *

**Was it okay? :D I'm doing the next chapter right now so just wait for it :P REVIEW! :D**


	11. Food fight

**I made sure this chapter was a long one so you guys could enjoy more :P Really sorry about the delay, I'll be writing on Animal mixer so just wait for this :P R&R! Oh yeah, thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Food fight

**MUSA POV**

Everyone was gathered in Stella and Brandon's room, we were having a meeting about the incident awhile ago. So that ment Flora and Helia weren't here, they were the victims so we gotta think of a way to get everyone all buddy buddy again.

"I know what the plan was and I did it" Riven pointed his finger at Timmy, this meeting wasn't going too well.  
"Yes, yes and I'd like to compliment on your job well done. But please, next time try to be a little more gentle" Timmy gulped with his hands up as Riven glared at him.  
"Can you two just stop it? Everything went well so just shut up" Layla got in between the two, she always hated seeing _grown _men argue about nonsense things.  
"Whatever" Riven groaned and turned to me. "He started this"

It was already 6 30pm and the guys have been arguing for the past hour, it's driving us insane.

"Lets just agree on this: we all _go_ with the flow" I gave Riven a quick hug and turned to the others, we seem to be in the same page.  
"Okay, everyone's good?" Sky was by the door and we all nodded, it was almost time for dinner and someone should really wake Helia soon. "Now that's settled, we should really plan out our next move"

He opened the door and we all gasped, Helia was standing by the door with a very sleepy Flora beside him. Flora had her arm wrapped around his upper arm while she scratched her eye, looks like she just woke up.

"H-hey man" Sky smiled, he looked a bit shocked. We all did.  
"Hey" Helia greeted back, Flora just nodded since she looked really tired.  
"Uhmm.." Bloom stood up and then walked over to Sky's side, she gave out a nervous smile. "H-how long.." she gulped. "How long were you standing outside?"

Helia stared at Bloom for a while and turned to Flora, she was dozing off again.

"Not that long" he smiled down at Flora and poked her cheek.  
"Shoo" Flora softly swatted his arm away.  
"Oh, well, come on in." Bloom looked at us and smiled.

The four of them took seats on the couch since Flora was still napping, Riven was avoiding Helia's eyes since he didn't know what to do next.

"You okay?" I whispered to him, Riven looked pretty annoyed.  
He nodded his head and grunted. "I'm fine."

Stella suddenly spelled up some clothes and tossed them over to Helia and Flora, we were going to a fancy restaurant tonight and Stella wanted us to have _appropriate_ attire.

Flora was resting her head on Helia's shoulder while the poor guy had to balance the white dress and tux on his occupied arms.

"Uhmm.. Flora" Helia moved his shoulders a bit to wake her up. "Stella's got something for you"  
"What it is?" she yawned, Helia smiled as he stared at her.  
"This" he gave her the white dress.

Flora took the dress and rolled her eyes over to Stella, that had to be the smallest dress she had ever seen. It was a tube top dress that only reached until her knees and the dress was definetly fitted, it had floral ruffles as the skirt and some straight lined pattern on the top. It was an Ivory Eyelet lace dress, of course Stella _had_ to get the strapped sandals to go with it.

"Seriously, Stel?" Flora groaned and sat back, she hated too revealing clothes.  
"Hot and gorgeous, that's the theme for tonight" Stella flashed her a huge smile, she gave us clothes as well but Flora had to have the sexiest one.  
"Well..." Flora crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "What did you and the other girls get?"

Stella grinned and snapped her fingers, and in front of Flora 5 dresses were revealed. First up was a cutout coral red dress, that is for moi. Second was Layla's peach Ruffle dress, that knee length high dress is really perfect for dancing. Third was Stella's famous Odyssey black dress, she made it herself you know? Tecna's dress was a baby pink blush dress, it had a black belt and straps. And last was Bloom's light blue wave style dress, the strap was too loose on her so Stella just ripped it off.

"Oh." was all Flora could say, she hated the fact that Stella is making her show off some skin.

Helia snickered, it was a domino effect actually. Brandon started to laugh, Bloom started to giggle, the next thing we knew everyone was already laughing.

"This is not funny at all" Flora pouted, she was red as a beet.  
Stella twirled her way in between Flora and Helia, she took a seat next to them. "I know, it's hot!"  
"You got that right, Stel!" I laughed and pointed my finger at Flora.

But, of course, I quickly withdrew it remembering that we weren't _in good terms_. Flora turned in silence, she looked uneasy. _Great_. Even Helia was averting his eyes away from me, I didn't even do anything to him.

"Uhmm.." I started to get up, too much drama and I can't jeopordize everything.  
"Musa" Flora spoke up, now that sent shivers down my spine.  
I turned around and stared at my half smiling friend. "Can you do my hair, Flo?"

One thing to always remember is that Flora will always be a forgiving person, even if it isn't her fault. We needed to get things going and one way to do that is to remove the problem and continue with the fun, Flora and I are best friends so this misunderstanding was nothing. But for Riven and Helia, that's a whole different story.

"Come on" I pulled Flora away from Stella and Helia, we needed some music and nature bonding time.  
"Muse" Riven called out with a disapointed tone.  
"Babe, go and play with Helia." I winked at him, bold move but it was worth a shot. "We'll be back in 15 minutes"

With that I ran out of the room with Flora behind me and was eyeing on her room, I can't have her seeing the mess Layla made. Well, I helped.

We both entered the room and I jumped on the bed so things won't start out so awkwardly between us, I just hate having those uneasy spaces when your with your best friend.

"Do you think I should put my hair down?" I began to untie the ribbons Stella had placed since it looked good with the dress.

Flora didn't say anything, she just sat next to me and smiled. _Yay_. Crisis is over and all I need to do is apologize and it'll be smooth sailing from here, I bet Helia and Riven are patching up right now.

"I'm really sorry about awhile ago, Musa" Flora frowned and took the ribbons from me, she played with it and tied a knot on her finger.  
"What're you talking about? Don't even blame yourself, I should be the down saying sorry here." My voice trailed off, it was never easy apologizing to Flora. She's the nicest girl in the group and it'll be a huge crime getting her down.  
"No, it's my fault. I was just so worried about Helia that I lost control of my anger, I never felt that scared Muse." Flora stood herself up behind me and began to brush my hair, distracting herself was a way for her to not cry.  
I gulped and felt my forehead heat up, this was just a misunderstanding. "You really love him, don't you?" I turned to her and smiled.

At first Flora looked back at me with shock but she soon realized that the question wasn't for joking around, I was dead serious.

"Yeah" she giggled, finally we can have some positive aura.

I gave Flora a hug and snapped my fingers, our dresses appeared in front of us and I grinned at her. The horror in her face could've only made my day any better if it weren't for Stella, it was fine and all that she got Flora a sexy dress but the rest of us didn't need it. I think.

"Let's turn you into that sexy Godess" I gave her a deviouse smile, make over time.

**HELIA POV**

"Under and pull!" Stella was fixing Brandon's tie, he's a hopless man when it comes to formal wear.

I was watching everyone, except for Riven, and they looked really happy with each other. Brandon and Stella looked good together, just remove all the duties and responsibilities Brandon will soon face as King of Solaria and the both of them will probably have a great life.

"No, Sky." Bloom was removing the tiara from her head, Sky had been trying to get Bloom to wear it for the past minutes. "It doesn't look good with the dress."  
"But it looks good on you" Sky tilted her head up so Bloom could face him, the crimson red girl was practically trying to stop herself from kissing the man in front of him.

They won't have a hard time in the future, I mean the King of Erakleyon and Queen of Sparx hitting it off? A lot of people will love that, but Bloom and Sky'll manage everything, their just perfect together.

"Stop, no. Nabu, no, I mean it." Layla was trying to hold on to Nabu's hands, the poor guy never liked those cuffs.  
"Layla, my love, I know this looks nice but I just don't get why I have to wear such uncomfortable clothes" Nabu laughed as he grabbed Layla by the waist, this was his signature move.  
"Oh fine" Layla stuck her tongue out and took the cuffs from his wrist. "Since I love wearing comfortable clothes"

And another perfect couple, Nabu is the only guy in our group that never got jealous. Sky had his days, Brandon's just hiding his insecurity, and we all know how Riven is.

"Timmy, can you place this clip on top?" Tecna tossed a butterfly clip to Timmy which really complimented her dress.  
"Sure thing, Tec" Timmy, nervously, approached his seated girlfriend.  
"Ow!" Tecna scratched the part where Timmy, I think, punctured her head with the clip.  
"I'm so sorry" Timmy kissed her on the head.  
Tecna laughed and took Timmy's hand "It's okay, no _severe_ harm done"

Even Timmy beated me with this love thing, how am I ever going to get Flora?

'_BZT'_

"Oh no" I gulped, it was my phone.

I took it out and didn't really want to check who the messenger was, it was so obvious that I'll just get pissed when I see it. But I must, it's the only way for me to know if I need to take things to a whole new level with Flora.

_"Flora's looking really b-e-a-utiful tonight, Helia. To bad you can't see her beauty right now, I should know, I'm getting a great view"_

_What the hell._ I froze, no, I was petrified. That guy, that good for nothing pervert is looking at my Flora.

"Helia?" Riven called out.

I ran out of the room and checked Layla and Musa's room, _nope_, they weren't there. Wait a minute, Musa's standing outside my and Flora's room. Wasn't she with Flora?

"Musa!" I ran to her, my heart's beating really fast right now.  
"Oh, hey Helia. What's up?" she answered calmly.  
"Where? She? You?" I was lost with words, I just could't think straight.  
"Changing" she giggled, lucky enough Musa understood me. "Flora made me step out since she didn't want me to see her, _naked_."

I chuckled and backed away, she didn't have to say that at all. My cheeks were feeling hot and my knees were getting weak, teasing a guy in love is always fun, isn't it?

"I should..." I clapped my hands and pointed back to Stella and Brandon's room "Er... Go back now."  
"Yeah, it's for the best" she joked.

The door behind Musa creeked open, I diverted my gaze on the person behind the musical fairy.

"Helia..?"

**FLORA POV**

"Oh, look at the time" Musa grinned at my direction. "I better be going now, who knows what Riven's doing with those formal clothes"

She dashed away leaving me and Helia out in the hallway, maybe apologizing wasn't for the best.

"Uhmm.." I turned to Helia, he was just staring at me like there was something wrong with my face.

I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, with the news the girls told me awhile ago how could I even face him now?

"Anything wrong?" I looked at him, trying to contain my emotions.  
He blinked and back away a bit. "N-no" he gulped. "No! Uhmm.. Everything's fine"  
"Oh" I bit my lower lip, this was getting embarassing.

We stood by the door of _our_ room in silence, in a very awkward silence. I should probably do something, Helia looked really uncomfortable.

"A-are the others done?" I spoke up, but to my _luck_ my voice squeaked out the words.  
"Yeah" he chuckled, at least someone's happy now.

* * *

"_Fleur!"_ Stella, magnificently, read out the name of the restaurant that we were to dine in.

We all stared at the 5 stared restaurant that our dear old frend, Stella, constructed for us. _Fleur_ originated from Linphea and is now well known across the magical dimmension, you know it's the best since Stella herself asked to franchise their restaurant in Solaria.

"I gotta hand it to you, Stel..." Layla swung her arm around Stella's neck. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the only normal thing in your resort."  
"Why, thank.." Stella jolted her head up to Layla and glared at her. "WHAT?"

Layla laughed and grabbed Nabu's hand, she ran, in heels, inside the restaurant to avoid the in coming fight.

"Easy sugar, let's get some food first THEN you can go play with your friends" Brandon pushed Stella up the stairs.

We all followed, laughing in the background, it was just a sight to see.

Two men stood beside the door, they were wearing the Solarian uniform. They bowed as Stella gracefully made her way to the entrance, Layla was waiting beside the two men as well.

They opened the huge doors and a bright light exited through it, if Stella had warned us about this then I should've brought my sunglasses with me.

"Oh, wow" Bloom said in awe, she had her vision back.

We all shook our heads and looked what was in front of us, _Fleur_ still had it's original look. Stella didn't change a thing, she didn't even put any plastic plants to cheat her way with the decorations.

"This is awesome, Stel!" I hugged her with glee, she's the best.  
"I know, I know." she hugged me back.  
"Ma'am" a voice behind us spoke up.

Stella and I turned to see none other than Jones, he was wearing what the other waiters were wearing. The traditional Linphean clothes, but it had a hint of Solaria as they've the crest pinned to their chests.

"Shall I take you to your seats?" he pointed, with his arm extended, over to the two paired tables.  
"Thank you, dear" Stella nodded and smiled at me, of course.

Vines hanging around the walls, petals freely falling from the ceiling, real scented flowers were surrounding the room. But the best thing about Fleur was the center piece of the restaurant, a pink carnation that stood on top a branched fountain.

"Ahem" Helia held out the chair for me, I was too busy admiring the fountain that I didn't notice him at all.  
"Oh, thanks" I smiled and took my seat.

Our seating was like back in the resort, we we paired with someone. But this time everyone was closer this time, we weren't spreaded out. Helia and I were next to Riven, Musa, Tecna, and Timmy while Bloom and Sky were next to Stella, Brandon, Layla, and Nabu.

"What's with the long table, Stel?" Tecna pointed over to the table next to the fountain, there was a chef standing behind it.  
"Dessert area darling" Stella lightly clapped her hands and waiters appeared in front of our tables.

They each laid a small silver tray in front of us and we waited for the big reveal, as the waiter serving Stella and Brandon picked up the cover the rest of them followed.

"Bon appettite" Jones kissed his hand and made his way to the door.

The food was really amazing, the decor was stunning, and I was dining with great company. Helia was seated in front of me trying to cut the 3rd dish, a steak served with wine sauce.

"Need help?" I giggled and scooted over to his side.  
"Just..." Helia grunted as he tried to knife his way through the other side of the meat. "A little.." he sighed, almost there. "More."

He sat back, tired, it was like fighting with one of their dragons back in Red Fountain. He took a bite of his food and sighed again, that was _one_ piece and there was more to go.

I smiled and admired him for a bit, I never really got to look at his face for more than 5 seconds. But right now, out of all the nights we've been together, I had the chance to take a good look at him. He's a really handsome guy, of course I already knew that, but it was something else when I get to look at him more

"Uhmm?" Helia took the napkin from the table and began to wipe his face.  
"Oh.." I giggled, I never thought he would be the insecure type. "Don't worry, I was just.."

_Oh, great._ I gulped and sat back on my seat, not one of my best sentences.

"Just?" Helia placed the napkin back on the table.  
"Uhhh.." I glanced away, trying to think of a word. "Just wondering if I could sit next to you?"

Helia stared at me for a moment and his cheeks began to redden, I took that color change as a yes so I just giggled and got comfortable.

"D-do you.." Helia's voice was choked a bit. "Do you want some desserts?"

He pointed over to the dessert table and Stella was already grabbing some sweets, we were already finish with the meal so why not enjoy some treats?

"Sure thing" I motioned to get up but Helia stopped me.  
"Allow me" he smiled and stood up.

I watched as he made his way through Riven and Musa's table, looks like Musa was right, Helia and Riven patched things up considering Riven's harmless prank just now.

_'Sorry'_ Musa mouthed with shame, she glared at Riven and slapped the back of his head.

I laughed and gave her a thumbs up, friends will always stick up for friends.

Studying the environment is one of the best things to do, but studying the environment around your friends is the better.

What was everyone doing? Well, Tecna looked liked she was making some tea for a very full Timmy, that guy loved the stuffed tomatos. Stella was feeding Brandon some chocolate coated straberry's, at least _Stella's_ having fun. Bloom and Sky were enjoying some coffee, they weren't in to those too sweet desserts. Layla and Nabu were just talking since they just finished eating their meal, you can never jump to eating again if you're full. While Musa, well, she was just listenting to some tunes while Riven was scolding her about that smack on the back.

I giggled and saw that Helia was on his way back to the table, he had a plate of custard pie.

He passed by Riven again and gently tried to balance himself so that an accident won't occur, but, of course, it happened. Helia's foot got caught on the chairs leg and he accidentaly dumped the pie on Riven's head._ Uh oh._

Musa looked at Riven and started to laugh like there was no tomorrow, Riven had pie all over his hair and some dripped on his coat.

"You are so sweet, Riven!" Musa continued to mock her boyfriend.  
Riven clenched his fist and glared at Helia, he stood up and wiped all the pie peices off. "Damn you man!"  
"I am so sorry, Riv" Helia backed away slowly.  
"Sorry? Do you know how sticky I'll get? Do you know how hard it'll be to get the sugar out of my hair?" Riven snapped, he turned to Musa who was still laughing with teary eyes.  
"You should really.." Musa gasped for air. "See youself!" she held on to her stomach.  
"Oh, you like that don't you?" Riven grinned and took something from his plate.

Helia ran to our table and took his seat, let the show begin.

"Lets see how you like it!" Riven grabbed the leftover spaghetti from his plate and threw it over to Musa.  
"Eep!" Musa ducked and the spaghettie went flying straight to Stella.

We all gasped as the meatballs rolled down the Solarian princess's dress, Riven will be getting it in... _5.._

"What. The. Hell." Stella squeaked as the gooeyness of the meatball reached her lower back.

_4.._

Stella reached for the item in question and squeezed the sauce out, you could clearly see the sauce appear on her dress.

_3.._

"Who threw this?" Stella removed the pasta from her hair, it even covered her face.

_2.._

"He did it!" Musa yelled out as she pointed over to Riven, she was smiling at him.  
"Traitor" Riven glared at his girlfriend but he quickly looked at the raging blonde fairy.

_And 1.._

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET FUCKED!" Stella got out of her seat and stood up, she was giving Riven the cold eye.

But, as usual, to make things worse guacamolli suddenly hit Stella's face.

A laugh was heard and we all turned to the culprit, it was none other than Tecna. She was laughing beside Timmy who wasn't on his seat anymore, he was hiding beside Tenca.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself" Tecna laughed harder.  
"That's how you want it, fine" Stella wiped the avocado sauce from her face and calmly smiled at us, this isn't going to end well.  
"Now, now, princess.." Brandon, as the great boyfriend that he is, knew where this was going. Stella is going to attack any minute. "Let's just sit down and.."

But before he could finish his sentence Stella grabbed her leftovers and threw it at Tecna, she recieved some cheesy goodness.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Musa yelled and threw their table to the ground.

Helia did the same and pulled me to take cover, everyone began throwing food and it was just flying everywhere.

"I'm so getting you, Helia!" Riven yelled in the background, he was near.

Helia and I laughed, now was the time to get some ammo. I looked around and saw that there were some pie scattered on the floor, we also had some leftovers flying around that were in mint condition to use in battle.

"Good luck" I giggled and took some pie.

I stood up and began to throw my bullets at everyone, Helia got up after a few seconds. Riven was the most covered, he had mixed food all over him.

"There you are!" Riven spotted Helia, he was holding up a cake, a chocolate cake.  
"Oh no" Helia began to throw some liquids over to Riven.

But nothing, Riven threw the cake over to Helia. Or so he thought, his aim was a couple of inches off so the cake was eyeing me.

"Oh, good gooey gumdrops" I sighed and braced for impact.

The small cake landed on my face and immediately dropped itself to my dress, at least it tasted good.

"You okay?" Helia laughed and began to wipe the cream off my face, he wasn't using a napkin so I was getting him sweetened as well.  
"Peachy" I smiled and thought of something.  
"Don't worry, we'll get him." Helia turned and took some soup from the table.  
"Really?" I tapped his shoulder and raised my hand.

Helia turned around and I smushed his face with the chunk of cake that landed on my shoulder, it's the least I could do for taking that hit for him.

"Really?" he chuckled, Helia wiped the chocolate goodness off from his cheeks.  
"Yeah" I laughed and helped him. "At least I know you're sweet."

Helia took a glass of water from the table and poured it over his face, now why didn't I think of that? But there were still bits of cake on his cheeks, it looked better though.

"Flora!" Layla yelled, she was sitting behind her table with a very messed up Nabu.  
"We're done for!" I laughed and pointed at the two remaining pairs, Musa with Riven and Stella with Brandon.

Helia chuckled and we watched the fight that was taking place in front of us, this'll be a long night.

"What do you think we'll be doing tomorrow?" Helia rested his chin on his arm, he had food all over his body.

I wiped away the remaining chocolate bits on his face and smiled, Musa already told me what Stella had planned.

"We're going on a hunt" I stuck my tongue out.  
"A hunt? You mean we're going to kill something?" Helia's eyes widened, he went a little pale.  
"No." I giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**I'm guessing you all know what's in store for the next chapter :P But I promise that Helia will _confess _soon.**


	12. Treasure Hunt

**Hi there guys! Here's the hunt! :) Thanks for the reviews and support! And no this isn't the chapter where Helia will confess, just wait for it :P R&R Oh yeah, I'll be finishing this first so Animal mixer and I'm dirty will be on hold for a while, but don't worry, I'll start some writing with those two fics from time to time. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Treasure hunt

"Please!" I begged as Helia denied my offer for the 4th time today, he was just too hard to convince.

It was 1 in the afternoon and the girls were finishing up the list for our little hunt, Bloom thought we could have some friendly competition and treasure hunting was brought up. I was trying to talk Helia in to being the leader of the group, we were splited in to two teams.

"I would love to be the one yelling at Riven and Stella to work in a team but I think you'll do better" he smiled and procedeed with the list.

Helia and I were on the same team as Stella, Brandon, Musa, and Riven while Team B was composed of Tecna, Timmy, Bloom, Sky, Layla, and Nabu. We had to pick out names and it just so happens that Riven and Stella were stuck in one team, and to our luck Helia and I had to be part of it.

"Come on, I really can't talk to Riven." I pouted and looked to my side where Riven and Musa were comfotably sitting. "He's scary." I whispered.  
"Just use your inside voice and you'll manage" he laughed and handed me the list of items we had to find.  
"Oh fine" I gave in, we would lose valuable time if I keep forcing Helia to be the leader. "But it won't be my fault if they get in to a fight.

Helia and I splitted for a while so we could talk to the two couples, separatly. We couldn't have them sitting just a few inches away, WWIII might start.

"Stel" I smiled at her, she was resting her head on Brandon's shoulder.  
"So? What do we have?" Stella popped up and grabbed the list from me.

She scanned it for a while and her face had weird expressions, she had her eyebrow raised, her lips in a pout, some teeth were gritting, and her hand movements were odd.

"Call me when everything's done, kay?" Stella handed me the list again and sat back down next to Brandon.  
"Excuse me?" I chuckled, she isn't getting away that easily. "We have to work as a team to get these things"  
"I can't look for an apple! That'll mean climbing up a tree!" she scoffed and presented me her nails. "I just got the cutest manicure."  
"And even after the tree climbing they'll still look adorable" Brandon kissed Stella's cheek.  
"I'll feel sorry for the tree though" Riven joked from the side.

We all looked back and standing there were Helia, Musa, and Riven. They might've overheard Stella's little drama show, I'm guessing another argument will occur.

"Shut up" Stella glared at Riven.  
"Make me" he grinned and crossed his arms.  
"Don't even start you two" Musa got in between before anything else could happen, thank you Musa.

Helia coughed and gave each of us a copy of the list, we needed to find 10 items before sunset.

_1. An apple  
2. Used socks  
3. Green rose  
4. Glasses  
5. Someone eating powdered sugar (picture is a must)  
6. Strawberry flavored lipstick  
7. 100 pcs of blueberries  
8. A feathered pen  
9. An angel  
10. A kiss (picture is a must)_

"I say we get Stella to find a simple apple" Riven spoke up with a taunting tone.  
"Shut up, Riven" Musa growled and poked his chest.

I laughed and turned to Helia, he was still analyzing the items that we needed. They actually didn't make sense at all, the things were too random.

"We need 9 more things" Helia smiled and turned to us.  
"Really? You found something already?" Musa had her pen ready, she was in charge of crossing out of what we find.  
"Yeah, put an X on number 9" Helia looked around, probably trying to look for the other items.  
"Number 9, huh?" Musa smirked and did what she told.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at Helia, he couldn't have found an angel in under a minute. He didn't even leave our sight, we were just talking a while ago.

"D-did I just.." Helia blinked and stared at us.  
"Yeah, you did." Brandon smacked Helia's back and laughed.  
"We're looking forward to that angel" Stella giggled and looked at me.  
"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows as my cheeks flushed red.

Both Stella and Musa laughed at me and walked away with their guys, Helia and I were left again with an awkward atmosphere.

"We.." he gulped. "We better get started on this list"  
"Yeah" I nodded and ran after the others, when I get my hands on those two I'll make sure to make them pay.

We started off with the used sock, Musa had suggested a wonderful place to get it. We went inside the resort and hurried to the second floor before the other team could even reach it, there was only 1 pair of used socks.

"Riven, damn it, hurry up" Musa growled at her unfocused man.  
"Shut up, I don't always have the key you know?" Riven was searching his pockets. "Gotcha"

Riven opened the door to his and Nabu's room and dashed off to his closet, he rummaged around the dirty things and got out two smelly socks.

"Good job" Stella gave him a thumbs up while she covered her nose.  
"What's next?" Riven tossed the stinky socks to Brandon.  
"GROSS!" he stuffed it in a bag and wiped his hands on the bed.  
"Now, powdered sugar" Musa grinned at Stella, we all know she was dying to get this item.  
"I thought you'd never ask" Stella proceded to the hall.

We ran down to the kitchen were Jones was currently working and found Tecna with Timmy, they were doing the sugar challenge.

Riven smirked and walked over to Timmy who had just taken a picture of Tecna eating some sugar, she had white powder on her face.

"I'll be taking that!" Riven grabbed Timmy's glasses and ran to the door.  
"RIVEN!" Timmy yelled and placed the camera down, he had his arms up and his eyes were squinted.

Timmy ran, bumping in to chairs and tables. Tecna heard the crashes but she couldn't see as well, she groped around the table for a towel.

"Timmy? You there?" she yelled as she got a cloth from a chair.  
"Sorry, Tec" Musa chuckled nervously, she ran out to look for the other two before things get out of hand.

That left Stella, Brandon, Helia, Tecna, and Me. Tecna had her vision again and she raised her eyebrow on us, we were in for it.

"It's for the game?" I sheepishly smiled.  
"I'll get Timmy, he has a spare of glasses back in the room" Tecna rolled her eyes and left the room.

Stella walked to the used bowl of powdered sugar and smiled, she turned to Brandon and he walked up to her. Brandon was in charge of the pictures so he had the honor of taking a priceless picture of Stella with powder on her face, what a treat.

"Say Riven" Brandon joked as Stella dumped her face on the powder.  
"What?" she hissed with a disgusted look, Brandon clicked the camera and I have to say he certainly got a good shot.  
"Perfect" Helia snickered in the background.  
"It is?" Stella wiped her face with a towel and smiled. "Of course it is!"

* * *

Now we only had 2 items to find and it was almost sunset, everyone got a chance to contribute with each item.

Stella got the picture of the sugar and she successfully, and miraculously, got an apple from a tree. She didn't even break a nail, just a back. Riven, well we all know he got Timmy's glasses, but the whole used sock thing is still bothering me. How could he stay in a room with a stinky old sock? Brandon was the one who found 100 pcs of blueberries, he somehow tripped on a bush of blueberries. While Musa found a very rare green rose while she was looking for Riven and Timmy, it was a lucky thing actually.

"Muse, X on the feathered pen" Helia threw his pen in the bag with the rest of the things.  
"Now we've only got the strawberry lipstick and that kiss." Musa turned to me.  
"What?" I placed my hands on my waist, she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.  
"Stella can't kiss Brandon since she still has some powder up her nose" Musa pointed over to Stella.  
"I would've love to kiss my snukooms but.." Stella paused and took some air. "I.." she sneezed and took a hanky out. "Can't"

Stella had been sneezing ever since she did that powder challange.

"What about you?" I pouted and pointed at Musa.  
"Uh-uh, I will not kiss that.. Thing after finding out about his germy socks" Musa stuck her tongue out and glared at Riven.  
"Just one.." Riven pointed at his cheek. "Right here."  
"Go away" Musa laughed and pushed Riven's face.

That just means Helia and I will have to kiss, no way can I do that at all. I might've given him mouth-to-mouth but that wasn't a kiss at all, it was to save his life. I can't do an actual kiss!

"Come on, Flo." Musa pouted and stared at me.  
"Uhmm..." I looked away and bit my lower lip. "I..."  
"I-I'm okay with it" Helia smiled at me, but he looked really embarrassed.  
Now I can't protest, Helia's fine with it so this means majority wins. "Fine" I groaned. "But after the lipstick"

Everyone nodded and I rolled my eyes, this is really not my day. Well at least it'll be till later, and it didn't say anything on what type of kiss it'll have to be.

"Stella, can we use your lipstick?" I looked at Stella, she was looking at her nails again.  
"Sure, here you go" she threw me her golden lipstick.

It had to be strawberry so we needed to make sure if it was the right one.

"Stel, this is cherry" I smiled at her, it was so obvious that she was't paying any attention to the list.  
"You asked for lipstick and I gave you lipstick" she blew on her nails.  
"Ugh" I groaned and turned to Musa. "Do you have _strawberry_ lipstick?"  
"No, I have apple though" she showed me hers.

So what now? Wait, this is a good thing, that means I don't have to kiss Helia. It's not like I don't want to kiss him, it'll just be too awkward and we might not even talk after it.

"You have strawberry" Helia spoke up and smiled at me.  
"I do?" I thought about it for a moment.  
"Yeah, you used it when we came came here" he pulled me to him and took out a lipstick out of my pocket. "I just noticed that you were wearing the same shorts from the first day we got here."  
"Oh" I blushed, so he's been observing me.  
"N-no... It's not like I w-watch your every move" he raised his arms and protested. "I-I just.. N-noticed it"  
"Uhmm.." I giggled.  
"Sorry to ruin your moment" Riven interrupted. "But can you two get on with that_ smooch_"

Helia and I looked at each other, his cheeks were getting red and I could feel mine heating up. _Shut up, Riven!_ I thought, hoping I could easily say it out loud.

Brandon help up the camera and positioned himself to take a picture, you mean we were doing it at this moment?

"Just a quick smack!" Brandon smiled under the camera's lens.  
"A simple..." Stella puckered her lips and smiled. "MWAH!"

I gulped and turned to Helia, he was looking away with a nervous face.

"Sorry about this" he whispered and took a few steps to me.  
"Well, it's for the treasure hunt" I joked making it sound really important.  
"O-okay" he gulped.

I sighed and closed my eyes, this is going to get.. Wait, no, this didn't have to be a kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes and Helia was just a few inches from me, his lips were just centimeters from mine.

_Sorry Helia. _I took a deep breath and turned to his side and kissed his cheek. I heard a click from behind and looks like Brandon took the picture, me kissing Helia's cheek.

"You're no fun at all" Stella pouted and crossed her arms.

Helia was looked at me with a disappointed face, I didn't mean to hurt him I was just... Nervous, and I wasn't ready at all.

"Sorry" I took his hand and frowned.  
Helia smiled and sighed. "It's fine, I think I understand why you did that"

With that he turned and walked away headed back to the resort, our meeting place was in the main lobby.

I walked along side with the girls while Riven and Brandon were walking with Helia, I can't help but feel the guilt increasing. Okay, I liked him. But I wasn't entirely sure if he likes me the same way I like him. Even if the girls told me something about him I needed Helia to be the one to tell me.

"Flora! Musa! Stella!" Bloom yelled and waved by the entrance of the resort.  
"Hey!" Stella ran to Bloom and gave her a big hug.

We all joined the rest and took seats by the lobby, everyone was bringing out the things that were on the list.

"You guys are missing one item" Musa grinned at Bloom.  
"Yeah, we couldn't find the socks" she stuck her tongue out.  
"Or should I say we couldn't get the only pair in this resort" Nabu chuckled, Layla laughed as well.  
"At least my socks were useful" Riven rolled his eyes and sat back.  
"But you guys are missing something as well" Tecna raised a brow and smiled.

We were, actually, we were missing that angel Helia said he had. But for the whole day we haven't seen it, he wasn't even talking about it.

"What?" Helia spoke up, he sounded a bit disappointed.  
"The angel" Sky smiled and showed them their angel, it was a small statue.  
"Oh, we have an angel alright" Helia's face lit up and he smiled.

I turned to him and he scooted next to me, I didn't have the angel so he better not ask it from me.

Helia wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me next to him, I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Right here" he proudly looked at the opposite team.  
"What?" I blushed in shock, I was the angel?

* * *

**So? Scroll down and tell me what you think! :D**


	13. Winx vs Specialists

**Yo guys! :D I'm working on the next chapter so I might update tomorrow, but still not sure since there's a storm here. Just wait okay? AND AND AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU LEFT :D Oh yeah, I made another fic. It's a one shot about Tecna and Timmy, hope you support that as well. R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Winx vs Specialists

"I really couldn't, honestly, I shouldn't at all" Tecna was waving her hands at us and shooking her head.  
"I won't do it and Riven won't allow Musa to play" Stella twirled her fingers and a pink jersey appeared in front of Tecna.  
"He's too scared" Musa pouted, she really wanted to play.

At this fine morning Layla and Bloom got us up so we could play some basketball, it was suppose to be just for fun but Riven started to doubt our abilities. Musa and Layla then challenged him, and the other guys, to a match. Boys vs Girls.

We drew straws on who will represent the girls and the guys, it was a 3-on-3 match so some of us can watch out for fouls.

"How about you, Flo?" Tecna turned to me in her desperate state, she was one of the _lucky_ ones to play in the game.  
"I-" I felt a hand cover my mouth and Stella pulled me to her, she grinned at Tecna while raising a brow.  
"She can't, Helia's playing and we all know he won't hurt Flora. It won't be a fair fight, he won't let out his _skills_" Stella diverted her attention to Helia, he was undressing.

Helia and I haven't spoken to each other ever since last night's event, when he told everyone that I was the missing angel I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy whenever he's around.

"This is just unfair, really unfair" Tecna rolled her eyes and joined the other two players, Timmy was routing for her so she really couldn't back out.  
"Don't worry Tec! We have our jobs as well" Stella then turned to us, Musa and I just looked at each other.

Since Bloom, Tecna, and Layla will be playing for the Winx Stella didn't want to feel left out. She thought of something, which Musa and I never really wanted, and it would somehow help us win against the boys.

"Brandon, did you get the ball?" Helia saw Brandon approach the court, representing the guys were Brandon, Helia, and Riven.  
"Yeah" he threw the ball to Helia. "Check it out"

Helia caught the ball with no worries, I never knew Helia was the sporty type.

He began dribbling the ball around the court trying out some drives while the other 2 boys watched him with smiles on their faces, the girls were looking pretty annoyed.

"My turn!" Layla yelled and sprinted her way to Helia, she was lightning fast.

She successfully stole the ball from Helia and ran the opposite direction, no one can beat Layla.

"You can ogle at Helia later" Stella grabbed and dragged me to the locker room.  
"I wasn't ogling!" I glared at her and turned my head back to the court, everyone was warming up.

Stella pushed open the door and pushed me inside, Musa was sitting by one of the benches looking really annoyed.

"Explain to me why you dragged us here?" Musa stood up and placed both her hands on her waist.  
"Because of this..." Stella twirled around and her hands started to glow, we both stared at what kind of magic she'll be using now.

**HELIA POV**

"So the plan is to keep the ball away from Layla and always go for Tecna" Riven smirked looking back at the opposite team then back at us.  
"You are one devious guy" Brandon laughed and patted Riven's back.

Riven nodded and the 3 of us proceeded to our positions, I'm a forward, Brandon will be the shooter, while Riven's center. Even if we're just 3 people it'll be nice knowing what we'll be doing, I just hope Riven goes easy on the girls.

"You guys ready?" Layla yelled, she was in front with the ball. We were defenders since Riven lost in the coin toss.  
"Wait!" Riven yelled, he stood up straight and eyeid the bleachers.  
"What now?" Bloom groaned and crossed her arms.  
"Where the heck are Stella and the other two?" Brandon looked around the court.

A loud bang was heard from the mouth of the court, it was where the locker rooms were located. We all looked at attention grabbing noise and saw 3 running peppy girls, well they didn't really seem peppy.

"Go Bloom!" Stella waved her pompoms up and down the air and laughed.

Flora, Stella, and Musa ran to their side of the court dressed up as cheerleaders. Stella was jumping and screaming while Musa and Flora were red as a tomato, they were wearing really tiny clothes.

"Oh man" I gulped trying to focus myself back to the game, Flora was looking really sexy and adorable. Her hair was in pigtails and the way the skirt got a hold of her curves could really distract anyone, I mean just look at her.

Their free flowing skirt was really short that everyone could see their cycling shorts underneath and their tops were only up until the base of their breasts.

"Wh-what are you girls wearing?" Sky snickered and walked over to the girls area.  
"Uh-uh, this is our side." Stella pushed Sky back, she was giving him this menicing smile.  
"We're cheering for our friends" Musa scoffed, looking really pissed.

Just then a whistle sounded off by the side line, it was Timmy. That was the signal to start the game. What the heck? We weren't ready at all.

"You cheat!" Brandon yelled and ran after Layla, he was in charge of guarding her.  
"It's game time and you guys needed to be more alert!" Timmy laughed and sat back down.

First up was Layla's powerful drive, she kept using her shoulder to block herself from us. It was a good strategy though, her shoulder really hurt our chests.

"Go Layla! Go Layla! Go Layla!" Musa cheered and form an L with her hands, she seems to be enjoying things now.  
"You're suppose to be cheering for.." Riven looked back at Musa, he was about to lecture her with her cheering but he suddenly got distracted.  
"Riven!" I yelled and threw the ball at his direction, there is no way he wouldn't hear me.

But he didn't, Musa was waving at Riven, showing off her mini cheerleading outfit at him, he just couldn't resist to stop and _admire_ his girlfriend.

The ball got a direct hit of Riven's face and that sent him landing on the ground, but we all know he can take a minor hit.

"Fuck." Riven shook his head and started to get up.  
"I love you!" Musa laughed and hid herself under the pompoms.  
"It should be illegal to wear clothes that small!" Riven yelled and glared at me, hey, it wasn't my fault.

**FLORA POV**

We're in the last quarter and the score is Winx: 90, Specialists: 88. We got the game all wrapped up and the girls were trying to tire them out, they just kept hogging the ball and running around dribbling it.

Musa, Stella, and I were already seated and there was only 10 seconds left on the clock, if Layla manages to get a score or leave it like that we'll be having bragging rights for a whole year.

Layla still had the ball and she just keeps running around trying to wear out the guys, but it doesn't seem to be working at all. Riven was high alert next to Bloom, Helia was keeping a tired Tecna on hold, while Brandon was catching up to Layla.

"Tecna! Tecna wake up!" Layla yelled, Brandon was only a few inches from him and he could easily get the ball from her.  
"What?" Tecna looked around, Helia was blocking her veiw.  
"Tecna! Catch!" Layla threw the ball to their direction, she couldn't pass it over to Bloom, Riven could easily get it.

Tecna got under Helia's arm and stood in front of him, she positioned herself for the ball. But Helia stretched his arm out and he grabbed the ball before Tecna could, the ball was only a few centimeters from Tecna's reach.

"Sorry" Helia laughed and turned around, he was positioned in the 3 point line.

Layla ran to Helia's area while Bloom ran behind Riven so she could distract him, Tecna was waving her hands in front of Helia trying to distract him as well.

I was on the edge of my seat, the suspense was killing me. Helia bent his knees a littlte bit and he had his eye on the box in front of the hoop, he smiled and stetched his right hand for the throw.

The ball flew to the ring, it hit the small box and the ball circled around the hoop.

"Come on" I bit my lip and anxiously waited, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win.

After the 3rd revolution around the ring the ball, barely danggling, fell inside the hoop. The buzzer sounded off and everyone stared at the bouncing ball, the guys won.

"GO HELIA!" I yelled and jumped off the bleachers.

I ran down and everyone followed, Helia was giving out an unsure smile while I ran towards him. I jumped and tackled him for a hug, the girls did the same as well.

"Oh my gosh! You did it! You made the winning shot!" I laughed and sat up.

_Hold up! What did I just do?_ I stared at Helia for a moment he too was laughing, so it wasn't a bad thing that I hugged him? He isn't feeling any awkward spaces or he doesn't think that I'm weird for doing this?

"Yeah, that shot was for you" he chuckled and looked at me.

I smiled at him and nodded, Helia's such a great guy. Why can't I be with him this minute? I want to tell him that I like him but the girls_-they don't want me to be the one to confess-_ they might just preach me again.

"Thanks" I giggled and stood up, I helped Helia get up as well.

Helia held on to my hand and we both looked at each other like nothing else mattered, it was perfect. Even if we were tired everthing seemed right, everything feels...

_'BZT!'_

I jumped and looked at my pocket, my phone was vibrating. I looked at Helia and gave out a smile that was meant to be say out a sorry, he nodded and I turned away.

_"I've got something important to tell you it's about your friends! Please meet me at the garden next to the basketball court, the specialists must never know."_

It was an unknown number.

I turned back to Helia and sighed, I can't tell him about this. What if they're in danger? Maybe I should meet up with this person, the girls can accompany me.

"Bloom!" I called out, she was with Brandon, Sky, and Stella.

I waved at them and pointed at my phone, they nodded and excused themselves from their guys.

**HELIA POV**

"Dude" Nabu grabbed my shoulder, I was hiding behind the door where the girls were.  
"Shhh" I swatted him away, I know, it's wrong but Flora only texts for emergencies.

Nabu kept quiet and we both listened to the girls conversation, all of them were outside. The door was slightly opened so we could see them, Flora's back was facing us so she couldn't see us.

"Are you sure you don't want Helia to know about this?" Stella was reading Flora's phone.  
"Yeah, he, well all the guys, don't have to get involved." Flora pouted as she crossed her arms.  
"Don't you think they'll be a big help? What if this person wants to hurt you?" Tecna raised her eyebrow.

Someone wants to hurt Flora? No way am I going to let that happen.

"This is why I called you girls out here, can you please come with me later" Flora pleaded with a pout.  
"Sorry, but Brandon and I have a date that time." Stella gave the phone back.  
"Don't worry, _we're_ available" Musa pushed Stella to the side and wrapped her arm around Flora.  
"Thanks girls" Flora smiled and hugged Musa.  
"Hey, that's what friends are for" Layla gave her a thumbs up.

So they're going through with meeting up with Flora's mystery messenger, what if it's the guy who keeps texting me? I'm not going to let him get to her, Flora doesn't even know him so I have the upper hand.

"Oh no, you are not thinking what I think your thinking" Nabu shot his hands up and groaned.  
"You guys have to help me" I clenched my fist and grunted, I need all the help I could get.  
"They'll get mad at us" Nabu raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"They won't find out, I promise" I sighed, I really need back up.  
"Fine" Nabu gave in and rolled his eyes. "But just make sure they don't find out, I don't want Layla getting mad at me."  
"She won't!" I smiled and stood up, we were kneeling down in front of the door. "Gather up the guys in your room later!"

* * *

We were all outside the garden where the girls were waiting for their mysterious friend to show up, I was getting kind of impatient with it actually. Nabu and I told the guys about it and they seem to be interested in helping me, Timmy even planted a chip inside the garden so we could hear their conversation.

"You have got to tell her how you feel when this is over" Sky sternly looked at me, he was beside Nabu.  
"W-we'll see" I gulped and turned back to the girls, we were hiding behind a bush trying to get a good view of them.

Riven, Timmy, Sky, Nabu, and I have been here since 4pm. I thought the guy would be here early so I called the guys to set up the equipment but it had been an hour and no strange looking person walked in, the girls just arrived so I was a bit annoyed that we couldn't see who the person was, we could've taking him out _or something._

"There!" Timmy pointed to the girls, there was a tall _man?_ Approaching them, the guy had short brown hair he was wearing a shirt and cargo pants. Nothing out of the ordanary about it.

Timmy got his speakers and began to tune in with the chip, we heard some static at first but Layla's voice suddenly appeared.

"Do you want to hurt Flora?" she glared at him, way to go Layla.  
"No" he coldly answered, the guy was facing the girls so I couldn't see his face.  
"What do you want with her? What about the Specialists?" Bloom stood up in front of the girls.

Just then the little mini radio started to short circuit, the wires sprang out from behind and we couldn't hear them any more.

"Fix it!" I looked at the girls, the guy was talking to Flora now.  
"I-I'm trying!" Timmy panicked, he was tinkering with it as fast as he can.

I watched the girls laugh and push Flora over to the guy, she was laughing as well. Did they know him or something? They seem to know each other, did Stella invite another guy?

"Damn it!" I pounded on the bush and growled, this isn't going to well.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Flora's voice suddenly squeaked out from the radio.  
"You gotta admit, it was pretty funny" the guy spoke up, he had a dark familiar voice.  
"Whatever, it wasn't at all" Flora giggled.  
"The girls seemed to enjoy it" the guys wrapped his arm around Flora's shoulder.  
"Well..." Flora glared at her friends. "They were in on it!"

_What? _So the girls did bring this guy here, he's the guy who's been texting me about Flora. _What the hell is going on?_

"Sorry Flo, we just wanted to see your face when you see him" Tecna laughed and stuck her tongue out.  
"That was so not funny" Flora rolled her eyes and giggled.  
"How bout I treat you to some ice cream then?" the guy messed up Flora's hair.  
"Sure thing! As long as the girls come along" she ran to the door of the garden.

I stood up and walked away from the bush, the guys followed me and didn't dare say a word.

_That's it, I lost._ How could I've not seen this coming, of course the Winx had friends that Flora knew. She might've met a guy and they must've clicked, I feel so stupid right now.

* * *

**So? Who the heck is that mystery guy? ;) All will be revealed in the next chapter. Dun dun dun! Review :D**


	14. Don't leave me

**Hey ya'll! So, here's what everyone's been waiting for :) And don't worry, in the next and last chapter the guy who's been texting Helia will be revealing himself ;D**

**Erro the wanderer: at first I was like "what the heck is moe?" Then I asked my sister about it since she reads a lot of mangas and I'd like to thank you for saying that I make Flora a moe character :P**

**This is not an M rated fic so there isn't going to be any sex, please, I can't write about that when it comes to Flora and Helia. Even with he other winx, this story is about Flora and Helia. I just add a bit of fluff on the other characters but no sex. So I'm very sorry for the reviewer who wanted me to put sex here.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Don't leave me

"Wake him up, it's like 3 in the afternoon already!" Stella stomped around her room, the girls just got back from the spa again and Stella was getting ready for her date with Brandon. It didn't end well yesterday so she wanted to re-do it.  
"Maybe he's just tired, I think we should let him sleep." Flora sat back on Stella's massive bed and rested her feet on Brandon's bed.

The girls were having some bonding time before Stella could go out, they needed some girl time cause they never got it since day 1. The guys were working out in the gym catching up on some excercise, but Helia decided to catch up on some sleep.

"We'll be having dinner at 6:30 and I want everyone looking glamorous." Stella was fixing her hair by the mirror, she was actually rushing.  
"Won't you have dinner with Brandon?" Bloom tossed Stella her new boots, she bought like 5 new shoes the other day but she still wanted to buy something new for the today.  
"No, we're just gonna go dancing, get some drinks, flirt a bit, you know? The usual stuff." Stella got her lipstick and applied some on her puckered lips.  
"Oh, _yeah.."_ Tecna giggled and winked over at Layla, they never really understood what Stella's definition of dating was.

Stella turned to her happily comfortable friends and raised an eyebrow, both Tecna and Layla sat up and bit their lower lips.

Stella rolled her eyes and began to rummage around her shopping bags, she had 4 different clothes to choose from. "Which one should I wear?"

Bloom took an off shoulder blouse and a pair of denim shorts which had the cutest black and white pattern, the blouse had a dark shade of color so it'll look good with the shorts.

"Do you think this'll do?" Bloom presented it to Stella, she wasn't entirely sure about her fashion skills yet.  
"That'll look good with the boots!" Musa gave Bloom a thumbs up, the boots were colored black.  
"And Stella will glow under the sun" Flora opened the curtains to the window and let the sunshine enter the room.  
"I love you girls!" Stella gave everyone a hug, she'll be nothing without her girls.

A knock on the door was heard and there the man in waiting peeked, Brandon waved his hand and pointed at his watch. They were suppose to meet 30 minutes ago but the girls sorta had too much fun back in spa, steam _is_ good for the skin.

"5 more minutes, hun" Stella was digging through her accessory box, you can never under-estimate the power of jewelry.  
"No rush" Brandon winked and shut the door, they needed to get going.

As what Stella said after 5 minutes she got out of the room and clang on to Brandon's muscular arm, they were really late for that date, so cross out dancing or flirting for tonight.

"What do you girls want to do?" Flora sat back on Stella's huge bed, she sorta felt sorry for Brandon's tiny space to rest.  
"I've got a date." Bloom stated with a huge smile on her face, she never mentioned anything about that.  
"Same here" Musa raised her hand full of shame, she forgot to tell the girls about it.

Flora smirked at the two girls and shook her head, they always had this open relationship with each other but the two never mentioned anything about dates.

"And you two?" Flora directed her attention to the two guilty looking fairies, Layla and Tecna looked a bit embarrassed.  
"You know? I'll be catching some last-minute waves, we'll be leaving in the afternoon tomorrow so I... " Layla grinned as Flora got closer to her, she was giving her a look. "Oh fine, Nabu and I will be going to the beach."  
"Busted." Tecna snickered and pointed at Layla.  
"Any plans with Timmy?" Flora chimed her way to Tecna, the girl stopped her laughing and bowed her head.  
"Timmy? What? No! Of course not... " she sheepishly smiled, a smile that had LIAR written on it. "Not... Not now, maybe after..." Tecna bowed her head and murmured. ".. After this talk we're having."

Flora rolled her eyes and couldn't believe this was happening at all, this was _supposed _to be a girls day out. But, this is what she gets for having best friends that have boyfriends.

"Why don't you go and have some fun with Helia" Tecna, hoping this'll get things on a move, openly suggested. She for one wants to see Flora be happy with the man that she loves.  
"What?" Flora blushed and looked away, not the best moment to _have some fun_ with Helia, considering the girls are out on _dates._  
"C'mon, we all know you're just dying to get some alone time with him again" Layla grinned and elbowed Flora, now they have the upper hand.  
"N-no I don't!" Flora furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "Is it that obvious?"

The girls began to laugh and that made Flora blush some more, Helia's a great guy and all but Flora does not, I repeat, does not, like talking about him when the girls are in the mood to tease her. She was lucky that Stella wasn't here, who knows what kind of mischief she would do.

"Whatever, you just run along on those '_dates_' of yours" Flora quoted and smiled at her friends, she wanted to spend some time with Helia but she can't let the girls see her waking him up, she'll never hear the end of it.  
"We are so sorry for that" Musa got up and gave Flora a quick hug, no more secret dates. They all, one-by-one, left Stella and Brandon's room leaving it in its usual state.

Outside were Riven and Nabu, they just got back from the gym. The two were right on time, they had a scheduled date to fulfill.

"You aren't tired, right?" Layla raised her eyebrows over to her, exhausted, boyfriend.  
"Of course.." he gulped and took in some air, Nabu, even though he knows his body's aching, doesn't want to disappoint Layla. "Not.."  
"Yeah, you're a tough guy" Layla giggled and took Nabu's hand, she was ready for a relaxing afternoon in the beach.

The two left hand-in-hand leaving a smirking specialist, an annoyed musical fairy, a wondering nature fairy, an eager looking Technology fairy, and a very impatient dragon's flame keeper.

"I should probably go see if Sky's by the swimming pool" Bloom pointed over to the elevator, she was actually late for her date.  
"And Timmy's waiting for me in one of the garden, as crazy as it sounds we're trying out a date that didn't involved any technology" Tecna giggled at the thought, it was just an experiment they thought off.  
"Tell me how it goes" Flora laughed knowing Tecna won't last 5 seconds without her cellphone or laptop.

They both left, running, to their guys.

"We should go too, I don't want to keep you from waking Helia" Musa raised her brow and grinned at Flora, she knows what the shy girl has planned.  
"BYE!" Flora blushed and pushed the two to the elevator, she didn't need anymore humiliation.

Flora sighed and took in some air, this was actually too much for her to handle. At least the girls are gone, so on to the plan. She made her way back to her and Helia's room, he really needed to get out more.

Helia was still fast asleep on the couch, actually, the two of them aren't in good terms again. After Flora got back from her trip to the ice cream stand Helia hasn't spoken a word to her, Flora just thought he was really tired but paranoia can really be a bitch at time.

Trying to be as quiet as possible Flora tipped toe to the couch so she won't startle the guy, there's no need to make things anymore awkward.

"Helia" she shook his body a bit, he wasn't a heavy sleeper.

Helia moved to his side and started to doze off again, it was 3 30 in the afternoon so why is he still this tired?

"You have to wake up soon sleepy head" she giggled and tried once more, it was cute seeing him like this.  
"Huh?" Helia rubbed his eyes and got up, he had this awful headache.  
"Good Afternoon" Flora took the blanket that covered the half awake pacifist.  
"Oh.. Hey" he yawned and rubbed his eyes, maybe it was the depression or Riven's tackle back in the second quarter of the game that sent him sleeping till 3pm.

Flora sat on the bed just across Helia and waited for him to fully awaken, they needed to clear things out or else she'll never have that chance to be with him.

"Are you hungry?" she started to make him see that there's nothing wrong.  
"Not really" Helia shook his head and got up, man, getting depress is hard work.  
"Oh." she frowned, this isn't really going to well.  
"Did you have lunch?" even though the situation's like this Helia still cares for her well-being.  
"Yeah, the girls and I had lunch over at the spa." she smiled half heartedly.

Helia stared at the window with a neutral expression, Flora had no idea what was going on at all. She, accidentally, cleared their awkward space back in the game when she sprang in and tackled him for that winning shot.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" she got up and approached him with baby steps.  
Helia turned and looked at the girl before him, she looked so radiant that he didn't wasn't aware that he was nodding. "S-sure."  
"Really?" Flora squealed and took his hand, _he said yes_!

Helia shook his head and snapped back to reality, at least he made her happy.

After putting on some decent clothes Helia and Flora left their room and proceeded to the lobby, they were just going out for a walk so they'll be walking around the resort.

The two walked side by side with out a word coming out of their mouths, maybe going for a stroll wasn't the best idea Flora had thought off. Helia was being distant and cold to her right now, there was this aura that gave out a lot of it.

"Nice weather, huh?" Flora gulped, hoping they can start to converse.  
"Yeah." he nodded and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

_Is he mad at me or something?_ Flora thought as she looked around her environment, it was giving out a gloomy atmosphere. Isn't Solaria suppose to be sunny?

They walked without a peep of sound, if Musa was here she'd be going on a rampage with all the silence in the air.

"Uhmm.." Helia coughed and pointed over to Flora's left side.

She looked and saw a playground that had a swing seat for two people to enjoy, well, the heck with it, they went over to the supposed kiddie area and parked their bottoms on the red and blue swings.

Flora started to push on the ground and she slowly rocked back and forth beside Helia, she didn't know what to do now.

"Flora" Helia sighed, he didn't like seeing her this sad.  
"Yeah?" she looked at him, but Flora was actually screaming in the inside, he was talking to her.  
"I wanna apologize." he frowned and started to push on the ground as well, the swing started to make squeaky noises.  
"For what?" Flora smirked, trying to not make things too serious.  
"For my behavior towards you, I've just been having a hard time the past days" Helia took a deep breath and focused his attention on the sand that covered the play area.  
"You could've talked to me Helia, you can always approach me." she smiled, assuring him that someone's always there for him.  
"I know." he looked at Flora and summed up his courage to open up."But.."  
"But what?" she tilted her head and wondered.  
"Uhmm... Can I ask you something instead?" Helia wanted to know the truth so he's going for it, if what he saw from yesterdays event was true then it'll be okay for him to get hurt since he already found out about it.  
"Of course" Flora relaxed her feet and gripped on the metal chain that carried it.

The sun was already setting but clouds were gathering up in the air, the sun was disappearing not because it was going down but because of the clouds. It looked liked it was going to rain, but it never rained in Solaria.

"D-did.." he shook his head and looked at Flora in the eyes, the moment of truth. "Did the girls.. Ever hook you up with a guy?"

They stared at each other for a good two minutes before Flora made a reaction, she sat up and blinked.

"What?" she chuckled and shook her head, she was now thinking way on how she'll be yelling at the girls tonight.  
"You know? Did they introduced you to a guy and you two just clicked?" Helia twisted his seat so he could face Flora.  
"No" she squeaked out. "No!" Flora held out her arms and waved in front of him. "Of course not!"  
"Oh." Helia smiled, he was trying to hide it but he couldn't.  
"What on magix gave you that idea?" she raised her eyebrow and looked at him.  
"W-well.." Helia sat back, blushing, he couldn't tell her that the guys helped him spy on them. "I passed by the garden yesterday and saw you with some guy." he skillfully lied.  
"Him? What? No! That was Brandon!" Flora laughed, no way was Helia jealous. She couldn't belive it.  
"Brandon?" Helia's eyes widened, that guy looked nothing like Brandon. His hair was a bit longer and his skin tone was way off.  
"The girls noticed that I was a bit down so they pulled a prank on me" she stuck her tongue out, Flora left some parts out since it involved Helia. The girls did notice that Flora looked sad but it was because she'd been worrying about Helia, he did act cold towards her.  
"Oh." was all he could say, but inside, he was jumping with joy.

They both laughed and pointed fingers at each other, they acted so immature. Helia never wanted to be cold towards Flora but because of his jealousy he forcefully did, while Flora, being the shy girl she is, didn't clear things right away when she noticed that something was wrong.

"Huh?" Helia held his hand out and looked up, he felt water drip from the sky.  
"What is it?" Flora looked up as well, the clouds looked really grey.  
"I think we better get back inside." Helia got up and held out his hand, Flora happily accepted it and stood up as well.

Helia and Flora began to run back to the resort where the others were probably at, it was drizzling but it the clouds looked really heavy.

"I thought it never rained here?" Helia had his free hand over his eyes.  
"I thought so too, Stella has a lot of explaining later" Flora laughed and ran as fast as she could.

They both reached the resort, drenched, and the rain was already pouring outside. Flora looked at the clouds and they weren't grey anymore, they had this black color that showed a storm was entering.

"There you two are!" Stella's voice echoed out the huge lobby.

The rest of their friends got back minutes before the rain started, Stella had warned them about it but she couldn't contact Flora nor Helia at all.

"Uhmm" Flora gulped and grabbed Helia's shirt.  
"Why is it raining here?" Helia pointed outside were the wind and water were fighting.  
"I have no idea, must be the indoor plumbing" Stella rolled her eyes, she hated rain.  
"Sweetie, I don't think it's indoor plumbing" Brandon laughed at his girlfriend's explanation.  
"Well, I don't why but I'm gonna call daddy so this can be cleared out." Stella turned and got her cellphone out.  
"Helia" Flora squeaked out, she was shaking.  
"You okay?" he looked with worried eyes, Helia held on to Flora's hand but she was still shaking.  
"I-I'm fine, I just want to go upstairs." she smiled and slipped away.  
"O-okay then" Helia watched as Flora ran to the elevator.

He looked back at his friends and the girls had worried faces, Stella was on the phone trying to contact her dad.

Something was up and Helia wanted to know what it was, if it's about Flora then the more reason to find out what the problem was.

"Do you girls want to share something?" Helia eyed each girl, they were frowning.  
"Can you go and check up on Flora?" Bloom spoke up, she's Flora's roommate so when stuff like this happens she's the one who usually helps her out.  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" Helia began to worry, was she sick or something?  
"We need her to come down for dinner but she won't listen to us." Tecna tossed Helia some ear plugs.  
"What's this for? And why?" Helia looked at the ear plugs and then back at the girls.  
"She's really scared of the sound of thunder and as you can see..." Musa pointed at the mouth of the resort. "There's a storm."  
"And where there is storm.." Layla sighed with her arms crossed. "There is thunder."

As the thunder sounded off Helia immediately ran to the elevator hoping Flora will be okay for a while, he didn't want her to be alone.

"You are good" Brandon grabbed Stella by the waist and kissed her cheek.  
"It's not too much?" Stella frowned and tucked her phone back inside her pocket.  
"Not at all, without us Helia won't even make an effort with the whole love thing. He's too shy." Riven chuckled, Helia would always complain his actions towards Flora.  
"But I'm very much impressed Stella" Tecna examined the rain that the Fairy of the sun and moon made.  
"Yeah, you off all people should have a hard time since you mostly use your sun powers" Timmy gave her a thumbs up and joined Tecna.  
"Well, it's a full moon tonight so it was a piece of cake" Stella winked at everyone and turned so they could go on with their dinner.

Helia was now knocking on the door, Flora had locked it up. Whenever it would rain and there would be a thunder-storm Flora would usually isolate herself and try to hide from any noise, it just scared her.

"Please open the door, Flora" Helia, trying to stay as calm as possible, knocked on gently.

Nothing, she didn't say a word. Helia was growing impatient, he can't stand knowing Flora's alone in a room were she might be trembling because of fear.

"Cover your ears!" he yelled and backed away from the door.

Helia ran as fast as he could and used his body to open the locked door, since he had a well-built and strong body the door was no match for him. It went down with one big bang but it was still whole, though there was a crack in the middle.

"Flora?" Helia looked around, there was a curled up shivering blanket on the bed.

Flora turned to see Helia standing in front of her, she closed her eyes and turned again. Helia was heartbroken, if he only knew about her fear then he'd be there for her from the start.

"Hey" he approached the bed but stopped a few inches from it, he didn't want to startle her.

Helia knelt in front of Flora and stayed that way so she could still have her space, but of course, it would be better if he could wrap his arms around her.

"You're better off with a smile on your face" he started, Flora needed to feel safe. "If I knew then I could've been there for you and that smile that I love so much might still be there"

Flora was shocked at what she heard, her heart beat was increasing and her cheeks were burning up. She pushed some of the covers from her head and looked over to man that made her heart skip, she wasn't dreaming at all.

"What?" Flora was trying to contain herself, she was both frightened and happy.  
"I swear, Flora, I'll always protect you." Helia stood up and took a deep breath, it's now or never. "I can't stand seeing the girl I.." he clenched his fist and proceeded. "The girl I love frightened."

Just then a loud thunder clapped its way around Solaria, it was a really loud one. Musa must've helped Stella with this.

As the sound entered Flora's ears she jumped out of the bed and buried herself in to Helia's chest, he caught her with ease and held on to her tightly.

"I'm here for you" he sat on the ground and stroked her head, Helia didn't care if she didn't return the same feelings, she was feeling safe with him and that's what matters right now.  
"I-Iove you too!" Flora yelled as her whole body shook in fear, that thunder really got to her. "Please don't ever leave me"

Flora was feeling helpless and frightened, she just wanted to be with Helia, someone who'll be there for her in both good and bad times. The girls are there for her but at times like these, she just wanted Helia.

"I won't" he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him, Flora just needed someone to hold on to it times like these. "I'll always protect you"

* * *

**Does Flora have a brother? If she did the I would've used him =)) but nope, it isn't her brother. By now you guys should already know who the mystery guy is. If you do then congrats, if you don't, well... Stay tuned ;) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)) Sorry if the story is a bit weird, fanfic's new system in editing is so weird =))**


	15. He trusts me!

**I am so sorry for not updating right away! I was suppose to update yesterday but while I was finishing up I accidentally pulled the plug to my charging laptop and... Yeah, I didn't get to save it so I had to re write from the start. Anyways! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for waiting :D Here's the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: He trusts me!

Today was the Winx and Specialists last day in the resort and everyone has got their own plans with that _special someone_, they were all getting ready, well not everyone actually.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this." Musa was in disbelief, they were all in Stella's room for some last minute girl time.  
"What's there not to believe?" Flora giggled and raised her eyebrow, the girls never really saw her as a mischievous type.  
"You would always tell us: _I know he's the one girls! And if we ever get together I'll love him with all my heart"_ Tecna imitated Flora's sweet voice and clasped her hands together. "You just sounded so in love."  
"First of all, I do not sound anything like that." Flora rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Tecna, her voice isn't squeaky. "And second, what's so bad playing around a bit?"  
"Play around? You?" Layla pointed her finger directly at Flora.  
"Aw! Our sweet little Flora's a puckish girl now! Dating Helia must've triggered something." Stella clutched Flora's arm and giggled.  
"No.." Flora blushed, but a smile crept on her face. "I've always been.. _Playfull_"

The girls exchanged '_oh sure she has'_ glances and nodded so they wouldn't ruin Flora's happiness, the girl was in cloud 9.

"Wait a minute" Flora glared back at the girls, something wasn't adding up. "H-how'd you know about Helia and..."  
"Oh..." Stella jolted up and pushed Flora out the door, she knew where this was going.  
"Stella! Hey!" Flora squirmed from her pushy friend.  
"Look at the time Flo.." Stella nervously laughed. "The boys will be here any time soon."

Flora rolled her eyes and didn't protest anymore, today was a great day and she didn't need to argue with her friends. Maybe when they get back to Alfea, she can ask how the girls knew about her _new_ relationship with Helia.

"I'll go check on the _victim_" Flora gave the girls a menacing look, she then left the room and was on her way back to see if Helia had woken up.

The girls sighed and couldn't believe what their friend was trying, being mischievous never really suited Flora. She was more on the sweet innocent type.

"I'll give her an hour till she blows it" Tecna presented her little compact which revealed the percentage of success.  
"Give'er a chance,Tec." Layla laughed and was somehow doubting what she just said.  
"What Stella here planned wasn't all that _evil_" Musa pointed over to Stella, she was applying some last minute make up.  
"Just devious" Bloom grinned, knowing well what type of girl Stella is.  
"Hey!" Stella place her lipstick on her desk and glared at the girls. "If Helia passes this little _test_ we'll know he's the _one_ for our innocent Flora"

_-Flora and Helia's room-_

_"I-I love you too!" Flora yelled as her whole body shook in fear, that thunder really got to her. "Please don't ever leave me"_

Helia shot open his eyes as sweat began to drip from his forehead, he took deep breaths as Flora's face appeared in his dreams.

"Oh, right" he sighed and sat up, Helia rested his back and began to remeber his dream.

_She couldn't have returned my feelings, it was just a dream._ He thought as his arm trailed up to his eyes, today was the day he'd lose Flora. Last night was all a blur for him, it was like the storm got to his head and erased his memories.

"Huh?" Helia's whole body shivered a bit, he felt something entwine with his fingers.  
"Good morning sleepy head" a sweet beautiful voice entered Helia's ears.

He could feel her soft skin on his, their palms kissing each others flesh. Helia slowly moved his hand down so he could see who the person was, his heart was beating a million times faster than normal.

"F-flora?" his eyes met her radiant emerald irises.  
"Hi" she flashed him one of her signature heart melting smiles that he loved so much.  
"H-hey" he blushed and stared at the girl before him.

_It wasn't a dream?_ He gulped and though about it for a moment, the last thing Helia could remember was running to his and Flora's room then everything went black.

"Sorry" Flora pulled her hand away with blushing cheeks from his, she was just happy. "I saw your hand open so I jumped in to grab a hold of it."  
"Uhmm.." Helia chuckled and he could feel his vacant hand tremble, he couldn't believe this at all. "Did I.. A-are we?" he gulped.  
"Hm?" Flora tilted her head, wondering what he was trying to say.  
"Are we... A couple or something?" he looked at her and kept a strong face.

Flora giggled and nodded, her face was crimson red and she couldn't help but find Helia's action quite adorable.

"I'd really like to thank you for last night" Flora scooted to his side, their skins were touching again and Helia couldn't help but feel nervous.  
"Last night?" his face filled with confusion, Helia turned his head and thought.  
"You know? For being there for me when I was scared." Flora took his hand and that got his attention. "And for telling me how you feel."

He immediately looked at her with shock in his eyes, he was sure that his heart was going to explode any minute.

"I.. Oh.. Uhmmm.." he stuttered.  
"I guess that door really hit you hard, huh?" Flora started to laugh.  
"Door?" he looked at the item in question.  
"You see, after you helped me calm down the girls ran up to the room to check how we were doing" Flora smirked as she remembered what had happened. "You told me to lie down and pretend to be asleep so we could get some more alone time."  
"I did?" Helia chuckled and rubbed his head, _ouch,_ there was the lump on his head.  
"Yeah, then you were by the door when Stella barged in" Flora pouted and rolled her eyes. "She hit your head and everyone just backed away."

Helia laughed and everything started to come back to him, _typical Stella._

"Come on" Flora took his hand again.

Flora pulled Helia out of his bed, he's had too much time for beauty sleep, and pushed him to the bathroom. She was actually rushing right now.

"You've got 10 minutes!" Flora yelled with a happy heart.

**FLORA POV**

I better teach Stella how to knock next time, she didn't even help get him up on the bed.

So the girls and I have something for Helia, something that'll help me, well help everyone, know if he's feeling are really true.

_-flashback-_

_"Don't be obvious okay!" Stella scolded at me, she never did trust me with these kinds of things.  
"I won't, have I ever..." I squinted my eyes and didn't proceed with the question.  
"Have you ever let us down in these kind of things? Yes." Musa winked and stuck her tounge out.  
"Oh whatever, I can be sneaky." I flung my fingers at them and rolled my eyes.  
"Just get him to the beach at 12pm!" Tecna pushed me back inside my room._

_-End of Flashback-_

I giggled and clasped my hands together, we'll be having a fun time later. The girls, as of now, are setting everything up while the guys, well, I just hope their fine having a late date again.

"Where are we headed?" Helia got out of the bathroom.  
"To the..." my voice trailed off, Helia was only in his towel.

I covered my eyes and pouted, we were a couple but we're not in that level yet!

"What?" he chuckled.  
"Not funny! Put some clothes on!" I turned back but kept my hands on my eyes.  
"You already saw me in my trunks, Flora" Helia opened the cabinet and got some clothes out.  
"Th-those aren't the same thing!" I threw my hands to the side and glared at him.

Helia was in his shorts and his body really stood out, he didn't have the same well built body like the rest of the Specialists but he had something different. He had a unique body, not too big and not that small, just the way I like it.

"Ta-da" he chuckled and turned to show off his covered body.  
"Oh, your so funny" I sarcastically laughed.

I stood up and walked over to him, Helia was still laughing at our little _feud._

"We're going to be late!" I pulled Helia again and we ran out to the door.

It was already 11:50 am and if we turn out late then girls will literally strangle me, their doing this before going out to see the other guys.

"Flora! Where are we going?" Helia panted, but he was still laughing.  
"The beach!" I pointed to it, we were just a few meters away from it.

The girls weren't anywhere so I hope, they're somewhere hiding from us. Helia isn't suppose to see them, he doesn't know that the girls know about us, well, neither did I.

"So? What's happening here?" Helia was taking deep breaths as he supported his weight through his knees.  
"Uhmm.." I panted and looked around, I was sure the girls had placed it here.

Helia walked somewhere behind me, his footsteps were fading. I turned to look at what he was doing and to my surprise he had found what I was looking for, he really is the perfect guy for me.

"What is this?" he chuckled and was about to open the little basket.  
"No!" I yelled, he wasn't suppose to open it. _Yet._

He turned to me and raised a brow, I smiled and gestured him to walk back to me.

"What?" Helia stood next to me and stared at the little basket.  
"That thing" I pointed. "That thing is something for you."  
"You got me a gift already?" he laughed while I playfully pushed him to the side.  
"Not exactly" I giggled.

I looked around and spotted the girls by some of the plantation, the guys were with them and they were giving me the thumbs up.

"Uhmm.." I chuckled, they were really distracting me. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything" Helia took my hands, his attention quickly turned to me.  
"H-How much.." I gulped, I signed up for this. "How much do you love me?"

Helia blushed and his eyes softened a bit, I could tell he had a lot to say.

"I love you more than my life, Flora" he smoothly said, but his hands were shaking a bit.  
I took in a deep breath and smiled. "Then.." I pointed to the basket.  
"Hm?" he followed my finger.  
"Then you'll do anything to have my heart right?" I leaned towards him.  
"Of course" he nodded, but he was still looking at the basket.  
"Go get it." I whispered to him.

Helia looked at me and froze on the sand, the girls wanted to see what kind of guy Helia is so they made this little test.

* * *

_Why aren't you moving?_ I thought as 5 minutes had passed, he was just holding on to my hand like a little boy.

I turned to him and frowned, the girls never told me how the test should really end but Helia didn't make any effort to get my heart. "Why?"  
"What?" he looked at me.  
"Why didn't you go?" I sighed.  
Helia cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "Because.." he smiled. "I'll never leave you behind, I can't leave you just for you to see that my feeling for you are true."  
"Huh?" I blushed and pulled my hand away, he just made me love him more.  
"Showing you that I love you doesn't mean anything, I want you to feel it Flora." Helia pulled me into his arms.  
"H-helia" I stared in to his deep blue eyes, they really hypnotizing.

He smiled and pushed his warm lips to mine, his hands playfully running down my back and my face burning hot with embarrassment. The girls were just behind us and I bet their enjoying every minute of this, but, this kiss is blanking my mind.

"I never knew I was the one you like" he pulled away and laughed.  
"Wh-what?" I was dozing, my body felt so soft and mushy.  
"You told the girls that you liked someone back in the spa." he grabbed my waist and took my hand.  
"You heard that!" my eyes widened and my face flushed.  
"Yeah" he kissed my hand.

Just then a something in between us started to vibrate, it tickled my waist a bit but I pushed myself to the side.

"What was that?" I stared at Helia.  
"My phone" he got it out of his pocket and chuckled.

**NO POV**

"That should ease things up" Riven walked away from the scene, he threw the phone back to Timmy and gestured everyone to leave the two new lovers alone.  
"Don't forget, we aren't done yet" Musa jumped on Riven's back and giggled.  
"Yeah, but you don't need to scare Helia anymore." Timmy gave the phone to Tecna.  
"Will you ever tell him?" Layla pulled Nabu from the ground and walked with the others.

The guys looked at each other and grinned.

"No" they all said in sync.

Tecna rolled her eyes and pulled Stella and Bloom, she gave them the phone and showed what Riven sent Helia

_"Congrats man."_

They all walked away so they could get on with their dates, but the girls still had something planned for the future. Something Flora had forgotten and Helia could retrieve, we'll see how strong they are.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS :D And as for the ending, tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
